Twists & Turns
by AmericanIdiot252
Summary: I hate Potter. I want revenge...Got it! Granger! Ill mess with her mind, toy with her feelings, then dump her! Perfect, Draco...you're a genius! DMHG
1. The Party

**Twists & Turns**

Chapter 1: The Party

Hermione polished her new Head Girl badge, excited to get on the Hogwarts Express. She watched as chaos ensued all around her. Everyone was in a frenzy looking for last minute things and packing them into their trunks. As Hermione waited by the door, she remembered the party for her the night before.

* * *

_Hermione had walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. Members of the Order, the Weasley family, and Harry had been there, waiting to congratulate her. There was a banner hanging_ **Congratulations, To Our New Head Girl-Hermione!** _Hermione had squealed with glee as she looked around. There were colorful banners and chains hanging all over the room. There was no room to breathe on the table, which was covered with food._

_Harry had run over to her and hugged her, and so had (surprisingly) Ron. "Congratulations, Mia!" Ron had said, his mouth full of food already. Hermione had laughed and hugged him back. Then, Ginny had come over to compliment Hermione and hug her. Then, Ginny had gone over and sat next to Harry. _

_After that, all the Weasleys came up to her. "Knew you could do it, Mia!" Fred and George said, beaming. They were wearing expensive skin of who knows what. Business was booming over at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Mrs. Weasley had pulled Hermione into a tight hug. All the members of the Order had shaked her hand, comgratulating her again._

_"Thanks everybody!" Hermione said, happily. After everyone had settled down, they sat down to eat. Then, they started dancing. Harry had danced with Ginny, kissing her after they finally sat down, hiccuping. Ron had (rather nervously) asked Hermione to dance, and she agreed. They went off to dance._

_Fred had danced with George, Mrs. Weasley with her husband, Bill with Fleur, Charlie with a foreign girl, Lupin with Tonks, and everyone else paired up with somebody. After the clock sounded midnight, Mrs. Weasley went back to her strict self. "BED! YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP EARLY TOMORROW FOR SCHOOL!"

* * *

_

And here they were. Hermione glanced around and saw that everyone was taking their trunks outside, putting it into the cars the Ministry had provided.

_Well, last night was fun, but now I got to think about the present. _

She dragged her trunk into the car and sat down. They were all waiting for her. They were going in 1 car. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were in the car.

"Off to the express!" Mrs. Weasley said, stepping on the gas pedal for Mr. Weasley.


	2. On the Express

Chapter 2: On the Express

They got there in time, and quickly got into the train. "Good luck, and behave!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, as the train began to move. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got into the empty compartment and sat down.

"Don't you have to go patrol the corridors or meet up with the Head Boy or something, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Oh,um, actually-" Hermione said, getting interrupted by Ron. "He's only asking so he can snog my sister again!" Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said, laughing. "Anyways, to answer your question, Harry, I have to go meet up in 10 minutes, to see who the Head Boy is, and to find out the password, and find out what we have to do."

"You make it sound so official, " Ron said. "Well, it is, I guess," Hermione said, "I should go. I'll be back as soon as the meeting's over."

Hermione left the compartment and went to the one near the front, where the Prefects and Heads were supposed to meet.

* * *

She went in and saw all the prefects were there, but the head boy was missing. _Uh,oh._ A woman was standing in the midst of all the students, giving instructions.

"Prefects, congratulations on your new duty. I expect you to be responsible, because people look up to you. No goofing off, or abusing your power or you will be stripped of your badge. Now, the password to the prefect's bathroom is _gobbledook_, and if it changes you will be informed. For now, you must patrol the corridors. When we get to the school, you will be escorting the first years to their dorms and common rooms. You may be dismissed," she said, with a wave of her hand.

The prefects left hurriedly, excited. "Now as for the Head Girl, and-where's the Head Boy?" she said, looking flustered. A cold voice spoke from the shadows, "Here." Hermione jumped. "Nothing to be scared of, Granger. It's just me," the voice said. _That voice sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. Who is that? I guess we'll see in a few minutes. _

"Right, now you two must be responsible. From all the students, you two are looked up to. You must take your responsibilities seriously. You will be stripped of your badge if you abuse your powers. You may make a password between the 2 of you for your bedrooms, and you may also use the prefect's bathroom. The password is _gobbledook._ That is all." The woman sat down, excusing them.

"Bedroom?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, dear. There is a painting, which you must say the password to. Then there's a small room, similar to the common room, for studying, and homework. Then, you have a bedroom, and bathroom. Next to it is the Head Boy's bedroom and bathroom. You shall be spending a lot of time with each other, so behave, and be good. Good luck." She waved her hand away.

Hermione left the compartment first, holding the door for whoever the Head Boy was. _Who is he? _She saw a movement in the shadows as the boy got up. The boy smiled. "I don't need you to hold the door for me, _Granger_, he said with hatred." The boy got out of the compartment, and she knew at once who he was.

* * *

She stared into his cold eyes, (and he stared at hers) held by a mysterious connection. _You could get lost in those eyes. _She shivered, and broke the connection. "Malfoy," she spat. "You're Head Boy?" He smiled once again, a sort of secretive smile, as if he knew something she didn't. "Yes, I am. See you later, Mudblood." He swept by her, as the door slammed shut.

Hermione walked to her compartment, shaking the whole way. Harry opened the door. She sat next to Ron, stumbling. "Whoa! Hermione what's wrong?" She put her head into Ron's shoulder, shaking. Trying to find some warmth. She lifted her head up from Ron's shoulder, and said, "Hold on." She put her head back on Ron's shoulder, and screamed into his shirt. Like she'd never screamed before. _Wow, I've never screamed this much. But it's for a horrible reason. _

She lifted her head up again. Ron was bewildered, Ginny was worried, and Harry didn't know whether to laugh or to frown. "What's wrong, Mia?" Ginny asked. "On, nothing," she said, then she burst out screaming. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? THE HEAD BOY IS THE DEVIL!" "Oh, no don't tell me it's-" Ginny said. "Malfoy?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Hermione nodded, still shaking. "How did HE get Head Boy?" Ron said, shocked. "I don't know, I don't know. But this is awful, guys. I mean we have to do Head duties together, and help the prefects together, and share bedrooms together, and-"

"BEDROOMS?" Ron said, bellowing. "Keep your voice down, Ron," Ginny said. "YOU HAVE TO SHARE A BED WITH HIM?" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NOT EVEN IN THE NEXT LIFETIME._

Hermione burst out laughing. "Nooooo, haha, not like that." She explained everything that had happened in the compartment. "So, what I meant by bedrooms, is that we have two joining bedrooms next to each other. And we have to share bathrooms. And a little common room sort of place." She sighed. "Why me? And why him?"

"Wait, so you still have joining bedrooms?" Ron said, confused. "Yes, we have doors connected to each others bedrooms." "He could come in ANYTIME!" He said, angry and feeling pity for Hermione.

"DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THIS RON? I KNOW IT'S AWFUL, I KNOW IT SUCKS, I KNOW! BUT I GUESS WE WILL JUST HAVE TO LEARN TO TRY TO GET ALONG!" Ron and Harry looked shocked while Ginny nodded. "She's right, guys."

The 3 tried to cheer her up, but failed. They ended up saying how they'd like to kill Malfoy. "How about we drop him 500 feet up from brooms?" Ron said. "No, I like the one where he gets strangled by the squid," Ginny said. "I like the one with him dying by being trampled on by Grawp," Harry said suggestively. "What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione just sighed. She was lost in her thoughts. She clutched her stomach, which was in pain. _This morning, I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. Now I'm not so sure. _


	3. Their First Night

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 3:Their First Night**

**(A/N: Thanks for reviewing!** BTW, Im a grl lol. **Sorry it took a while:Ive been planning things out in my head, lol. I am never going to QUIT on this story, so DONT WORRY, LOYAL FANS, IM ALWAYS HERE! LoL. Im open to suggestions, and comments so REVIEW! THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID! Reviews truly brighten up my whole day!)

* * *

**

"Williams, Anne!" Moments later... "Gryffindor!" Everyone clapped. "FINALLY!" Ron yelled, clapping more enthusiastically than the others. "Im bloody starving!" The food appeared and they began eating. Ron and Harry piled the food on their plates. _Honestly! Boys will be boys..._When Hermione finished eating, she put down her fork and put her head down. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch with Ginny. She tuned them out, and began to stare into space.

After a while, she became consciously aware of what she was staring into. She couldn't look away, and continued to stare, mystified by what she saw. _Malfoy. He looks different this year. He looks-do i dare to even think it-cute? No, it cant be. Im just going nuts. Stop staring at him you idiot!-_said another voice in her head.

She blinked and saw that Ginny, Harry, and Ron were looking at her peculiarly. "Earth to Hermione." Ron said. "Are you looking at what I think you're looking at?" Ginny said, staring at her and then the Slytherin table. She didn't respond to Ron's _WHATS SHE LOOKING AT? _thankfully. Hermione mouthed '_thank you_' to Ginny. "Oh, um, nothing, I guess I was just staring into space. I sort of tuned out. Sorry, guys," she said. They went back to their conversation.

She looked toward the Slytherin table again, and saw Malfoy smirk at her as her cheeks turned pale pink. _I hate him-with a passion.

* * *

_

Pretty soon, the food was gone and they got up to go to their rooms. "I just remembered-I have a separate bedroom now. I guess Ill see you guys later?" Hermione said, disgruntled. Not waiting for an answer, she left them and went toward her room. _Where is it again? The 2nd floor opposite the statue of Helen the Great. Oh-yes, here it is. _

She stood in front of a painting of a slim woman with fine robes and jewelery. Her dark black hair was sleek, shiny, and hung by her waist. She eyed Hermione's hair disapprovingly, and said, "Password?" Hermione shrugged. "Has Malfoy been here already?" She looked around for him. "Nobody has been in here yet," the woman admitted, grudgingly.

"Well, then, how am I supposed to know the bloody password?" Hermione yelled at the woman, annoyed. The woman was about to retort, when someone interjected, "Best heads!" and the painting let her in. She looked around, and saw Malfoy heading toward her. He swept past her, barely acknowledging her. _Figures._

Hermione went in, and gasped. _It's so beautiful!_ In front of her was the common room they were supposed to share. There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. There were 2 small couches to sit on, and 2 big ones to lay down on. In front of the couches, was 2 big tables to work on, and in front of those, a big fireplace. "Pretty nice, huh?" Malfoy said, already occupying one of the couches.

On the left of the common room were 2 doors. They entered the on on the left first. Malfoy turned on the light. The walls were light gray, and in the middle of the room was a big bed**. (A/N: big enough for 3 people lol, that big)** Next to the bed was a tiny desk with a lamp on it. On the left side of the room were 2 dressers, and another table with a chair. "This looks nice," Hermione commented, smiling. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

To the right was another door. "Probably the door connecting to the other bedroom," Malfoy said. They turned on the light, and saw that this room was exactly the same as the previous bedroom. "Ill take this one," Malfoy said. "Ok, and Ill take the first one," Hermione replied. "Where's the bathroom, though?" Hermione asked. "It's on the right when you enter through the painting, and across from the bedrooms," Malfoy answered.

Malfoy turned to Hermione. "We need to talk before we crash. Come into the common room," he said. "Ok," Hermione said, curious. _What's HE want?_

He went in and sat down on one of the couches. "You can sit," he said, stiffly. _He's acting like he owns the whole place!_ She sat down across from him, and waited for him to speak.

"We need to have some rules in this place," he said, sneering. "And you're not going to be the only one making them," she replied. "Whatever, Granger. Here's my rules first," he replied

"Don't ever come into my room or touch my stuff." Hermione nodded. "Fair enough. Don't ever come into my room either. Don't touch any of my stuff, ESPECIALLY my journal. It is very important to me, and contains my private thoughts that nobody is supposed to know." Malfoy got a hungry look in his eyes. _Granger's journal off-limits, eh? Must get the juicy tidbits in it sometime just to annoy her. _

"Also," Hermione said, snapping Malfoy back to reality, "Nobody is allowed in here besides us two, especially for OTHER reasons, Malfoy, if you get what Im saying. No midnight ladies in here to make you happy," she said. Malfoy grinned.

"No problem, Granger. And I trust the same with you, too?" Hermione blushed. "Trust me. Nobody would even want to. I have no boyfriend and nobody's interested in me, anyway," she said with a sad look in her eyes. She stayed silent for a few minutes with a sad, romantic look in her eyes. Malfoy actually pitied her. _I dont like how she looks when she's sad. Thos beautiful eyes of hers get all fogged up. -wait a minute- what did I just think? I must be going nuts. _

Hermione snapped back to attention. "And another thing, Malfoy. I know we aren't exactly the best of friends-Malfoy snorted-but we should at least TRY to be nice to each other. We can call each other by 1st names, and TRY to help each other out. Yeah, it will be hard, but, we can't share all this for a year without being nice to each other," Hermione finished.

Malfoy clapped his hands. "Nice speech, Granger," he said, ignoring what she said about using first names. She sighed. "Good night, Draco," she said. "Night, Mudblood," he said, smiling. _Well, at least one thing in Hogwarts will never change.

* * *

_

She unpacked all her clothes and organized them perfectly into her dresser. She changed into her silky pink capri pants and top. The top was pink with red roses and a low 'v' neckline. Her mom had bought it, telling her she was a woman now and should wear 'womanly' things. _Mom doesn't know anything about my life at Hogwarts. _Hermione tried to bring the neckline up with magic and a needle, but it wouldn't work. _Aw, forget it. Nobody's going to see me wearing this anyway. Aside from Malfoy. I mean, Draco. And Ill change before he sees me, and makes fun of me._

She opened her journal and began to write.

**-Journal-**

**back to Hogwarts for another spectacular year! I can't wait to start classes! Im so excited, but still nervous. Mom and dad aren't pressuring me because they know I'll do my best. Anyways, I saw the bedrooms, bathroom, and common room Im supposed to share with Malfoy.-I mean-Draco. Im trying to be nice to him, because Im sick of fighting little kid games. And something's different about him, I can't place what. He looks different. I actually stared at him without realizing it down in the Great Hall. Am I going nuts-I mean, me Bookworm Hermione actually _Like_ the Player Draco? I don't think so-maybe Im just light in the head from butterbeer or something I ate. Whatever. Speaking of boys, mom keeps bugging me to get a boyfriend. She says that I should wear more girly and prettier clothes to get the boys to actually look at me as a GIRL. She says I should get my nose out of books sometimes and actually try to get a boyfriend. And I guess...she's right. I think the whole thing is ridiculous because it's hopeless for me to get a boyfriend. I'll try, because this is my last year and I want to have the most fun and do some crazy things. But who would like ME? Nobody does. More than a friend, anyway...**Hermione closed her journal and placed it next to her bedside table.

She turned off the light and pulled the covers up to her neck. She closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to take her. -BOOM BOOM BOOM-_What is that RACKET?-_BOOM BOOM BOOM-_Is that MUSIC? AT THIS TIME? _She got up and 1 thought lingered in her head: Draco.

She got up and politely knocked at the door connecting their rooms.(her left, his right) He opened the door, and the music got louder. He was in his boxers, and Hermione blushed instantly. "What do you want?" he asked. "Isn't it a bit late to be playing music? I was trying to sleep." He smiled. _I love that smile, even if it's evil. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_-thought another voice.

"Im sorry for the inconvenience, but Im not tired anymore, and I want to listen to music," he said, not looking sorry at all. "Does it have to be so loud?" she asked, putting her hands to her ears. "Ill go DEAF!" "Oh, well. I like my music LOUD," he said with a purr in his voice. "Come on Draco, please," she said. "Only if you beg like a dog," he answered, clearly enjoying her misery. "Get down on your knees and BEG like a dog," he repeated for clarification.

"Never!" she said with a hiss in her voice. _I love the way she protects her pride. _He loved seeing her angry, though. She turned away to leave. He took out his wand and made her bend down on one knee, her head facing him, her lip trembling. _I love when her lip trembles when she's nervous, agitated, sad, or angry. _"Nice pajamas, Granger," he drawled. Her neckline was low enough standing, and now it piled over as she kneeled. She blushed, and put her arms over her chest. "They're really nice-revealing in fact. They for your boyfriend?"

She looked at him defiantly. "You know perfectly well Im not like that, and that I dont have a boyfriend. You just like to mess with my mind. On my weaknesses. And I will NOT beg like a dog for you to turn down your music," Hermione said shrilly, turning red now from embarrassment and anger.

He twirled his wand, and she stood up, mortified. Her eyes were full of tears. She refused to let the tear fall down her cheek. It clung to her eyeslashes, and stayed there. "I will turn the music down," he said, softly, feeling pity for her. "Thank you," she said, refusing to look at him. She looked into his eyes, all of a sudden. _I love those eyes. They're so-pure. _

She paused, struggling to say something. He thought she was going to say something, but all she said was, "Good night, Draco." She turned around and let her arms fall next to her side. She walked into her room, refusing to look at him. He closed the door and turned the music down to barely a whisper. _Why am I so cold sometimes? I didn't have to do that to her. But she's Granger-we've hated her forever-_thought another side of his head.

Hermione laid down on her bed, and burst into tears. _Why does he have to be so mean? He mortified me. I cant tell anyone about this. He hurt my self esteem and dignity. If this is the first night, how much more can I take? _She put her head under her pillow, closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her misery.


	4. Potions Surprise!

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 4: Potions Surprise!**

**(A/N: Please read and review! I have like only 3 reviews so far! Reviews brighten up my day! Please pity me and tell me what u think!)**

Hermione eyes opened and darted to her clock. Six AM. Perfect timing. Hermione always woke up at 6 am on the dot. She sat up as everything went in and out of focus. _What happened? I feel exhausted. _All the memories of the past night came rushing into her mind. She groaned and reached for her journal. She wrote last night's memories and quickly closed it, wanting to forget them. _He may have looks, but he is pure EVIL. _

She got her robes, and changed into them after she took a shower. She began to read a book waiting for breakfast to be served in the Great Hall._ Breakfast is from nine to 11, so Ill just go at 9. I dont want to stay HERE any longer._ The next time she looked up at the clock, it was nine. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her new robes fit her nicely, and fit every curve. The only problem was-her face. _How come I didn't see this before? _She had bags under her eyes, which were red and swollen. With her wand, she got rid of the bags. _At least that's gone. _Her hair was frizzy, as usual. She tried to wet it down, but it only went down a fraction of an inch. _Oh, well, not like anyone cares.

* * *

_

She went through the painting, and walked slowly to the Great Hall. She sat down at her usual table: Ginny, Harry, Ron, and sometimes Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Today they were all there. She sat down and began eating after murmuring a 'good morning, guys' "Hermione, are you ok?" Ron said. She looked up, and saw they were all looking at her. "Yeah, Im fine," she said, lying. _Ive never lied to them before. And now I am? _"Are you sure?" Dean said, ripping off a piece of meat from a chicken bone.

"Yeah, things couldn't be better," she said. "Hermione, does this have to do with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, concerned. "Draco? No-of course not," she said, her face turning red from embarrassment and anger. She looked at the Slytherin table, and noticed he wasn't there. "Since when are you on 1st name terms?" Harry said. "Since now, I guess. We are trying to be civil to one another, because we don't feel like biting each other's heads off." The whole table snorted. "So are your eyes like that because you're being civil to each other?" Seamus said. _Think of something fast. _"No, I just stayed up too late, I guess," she said, sighing.

They seemed unconvinced, but said nothing. They talked until the end of breakfast/lunch, having nothing to do anyway. The bell rang for classes, and they all left. Hermione went off to get her books. She said the password, and scrambled in. She got her books from her bedroom, and was about to leave when she heard a groan. "Draco?" she whispered, and knocked on the door. "Draco, are you there?" she said, as she heard another groan.

She opened the door, and saw Draco asleep, in his bed. "Draco, we've got class in 5 minutes!" she said shrilly. "We have to go to Potions, get up!" He opened his eyes, and closed them. "I thought I told you you can't come into my room," he finally said. "Yeah, well I was just getting my books, when I heard you, and thought I should help you. You should be grateful that I even woke you up, considering-last night," she said, through gritted teeth.

He turned around and laid down on his stomach. _I like how his hair's ruffled up. It's cute. _She shook her head, and waited for him to get up. "Aren't you listening to me? Class is starting now! And we'll get in trouble! Especially in Potions, out of all classes!" She looked at the clock, and knew she had to take drastic action. She pulled of his blankets,-"GET UP!"-saw that he was completely nude, and put the blankets back on him, her face turning completely pink.

"Like what you see?" he said lazily, cracking a grin. "I did NOT just see that," she kept saying over and over. "And ew, you pervert!" she said, slapping him. He stood up, with the blankets, and scrambled around for his clothes. _Hurry! We're are going to be in so much TROUBLE! _

After he found his clothes, he looked at her grinning. "You watching me get changed?" he said, about to open the blanket. She snapped back to reality, "Of course not!" she said, and ran to the common room. She picked up his books as he came out and handed it to him. "I dont need your help, Mudblood, but thanks," he said, smiling a sincere smile. She picked up her books and got out of the portrait. "Don't mention it," she said, still trying to erase certain images from her head.

* * *

They ran frantically through the halls, down to the dungeons. They slowed down, not wanting to get in trouble. The entire class turned their heads to them as they entered, out of breath. "You're late," Snape said. "Class started 10 minutes ago. Because of that, you two are partners now. Sit up here in the front," he said, indicating the only empty seat. (As everyone wanted to be as far from Snape as possible) "Now, there aren't as many people in Potions as last year, because I only take my most advanced students into my N.E.W.T. class," he said, as he eyed some of the Gryffindors, like Harry and Ron,"but some were exceptions."

"We will be doing a project in this class. A project that will take all year. We will be making our own potions. You will do this in groups of two. If you have any questions, ask me. Remember that you will be drinking these potions in front of the whole class at the end of the year. Your partners are the people sitting next to you. You might be happy with your partner...or not. I will not be changing partners. Malfoy, Granger, you will be partners as you both came in late and are the only 2 left without a partner," he said, sneering. "I trust you will do well as a team." He walked away. They looked at each other with distaste and curiousity.

"I think we'll do a good job together, Draco," Hermione said, trying to be as polite as possible. She offered him her hand to shake. He didn't shake it. "Perhaps we will," he said cooly. She sighed. _First, we're both Heads, and have to share rooms, now we have to work on a Potions project together? Seems like instead of trying to get as far away from each other, we're getting pulled closer. _

"You may look at the books in this room for ideas. Begin thinking of ideas, and converse with your partner. I am here for any questions you may have," Snape said as he sat down at his desk.

Hermione and Draco faced each other. "Have any ideas?" she asked him. He didn't answer. "Come on, Draco, we have to try to be nice. Maybe even friends," she said, smiling. "I can handle being civil. But never friends." He smiled. "No ideas here. Not yet anyway. Ill think about it tonight," he said. "Ok."

The month of September passed quickly for Hermione, Draco, and the rest of the 7th years. The month went by in a blur as she went through her classes, spent time with her friends, and foughtwith Draco about what potion they should make.


	5. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 5: Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin**

**A/N:This is my least reviewed story! I promise you it gets better and D/H is beginning soon! Please review! Just click the button and write a few words, good or bad! Thanks to those who did review!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up, and yawned again. She looked at the clock. 6 AM. On the dot. Like always. _Im beginning to get bored with my life. I should try to get out more, both in Hogwarts and the muggle world._

She got up and picked out clothes to wear to the 1st Quidditch game of the season. _It's Saturday, October 1st, so I don't have to wear robes. _She picked out the 1 pair of jeans her mother hadn't bought for her (the rest were all low-cut), and a black long sleeved shirt that had a red heart on fire in the middle. _Properly suits my mood right now. _She put her clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After she got out of the shower, she took a towel and began to dry her hair. _It's not as frizzy now; its always frizzy AFTER it dries. _When her hair was dry, she let it hang down. _Im going to keep growing it. Maybe it will be less frizzy. _She wrapped a towel around herself, and opened the door. _I feel so alive right now. And energized, too. _

She opened the door, and came face to face with Malfoy. "AAHHH!" they screamed at the same time. Hermione dropped her towel. They stared into each other's faces for a minute, their faces an inch away from each other.

"What are you doing up this early?" she said. "I thought you were asleep!" Draco laughed. "I was. But I couldnt sleep, so I decided to get up early. Did I bother you?" he said, laughing again. _Whats he laughing at? _

Draco stared at Hermione intently, clearly enjoying something. He had to say something. "You DO know you dropped your towel?" "Excuse me?" Hermione said, confused. "You, um-dropped your towel, and er--I see everything," he finished lamely. _Granger's a hottie! She has a nicer bod than any other girl Ive seen! _He slapped himself mentally. _But she's a nerd! And-a stupid mudblood! And Granger! I cant think this about HER! _

He continued to stare. The words hit Hermione's head like a brick. _Oh.My.God. I am naked. In front of Draco Malfoy. _"AHHH! You did not see-anything. At all. You will not mention this-to anyone. At all. Turn AROUND, perv! I dont want you to see any more of me than you already have!"

He turned around, amused. "You're so insecure, Granger. You need to be more-LOOSE," he said, licking his lips.

When she finally let him turn back around, she looked at him wildly. "Dont tell anyone what you saw. Dont mention what you saw to me. Heck, dont even think about what you saw!" she said, when she saw a sneaky look in his eyes. He feigned innocence. "Who, me?" She wrapped the towel tighter around her. "Yes, you. This is embarrassing enough as it is!"

She walked to her room, making sure not one thing was showing from under the towel. She looked back at him as she closed the door. Draco quickly changed into jeans and a shirt after he took a shower. As he was leaving the painting, he saw Hermione open the door, seeing if he was gone. She sighed. "Good he's not here." "Coming?" she heard a voice say. She turned around to see Draco looking at her. She nodded, her cheeks flushed.

* * *

They walked to the Great Hall together, neither saying a word. As they entered, she turned to him. "Right. Um, good luck! And remember what I said about before!" she hissed threatiningly in his ear before leaving to go to the Gryffindor table. _Shes feisty, too. _

He walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring Pansy's cries of 'draco, sit here' completely. "I broke up with you! We are over! Deal with it. Go be all over other guys, like I know you are."_ I broke up with her at the end of last year. And she's still bugging me. Shes nothing to me. She just loves sleeping with any guy,whenever,for a price. _He watched Hermione sit down and talk to Ginny. _Stupid Mudblood! Friends with Potty, Weasel, Weaselette, and all those other jerks. _He turned his head, disgusted.

Hermione sat down and ate alone, as all her friends had already gone down to the Quidditch Pitch. She finished quickly and went to the Quidditch pitch. She sat with Luna, Parvati, and Lavendar.

* * *

"And the Quidditch season begins today!" said Neville, who was the commentator. "The first game of the year! Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin! Good luck to both teams!" The audience quieted down as the players of the Slytherin team zoomed onto the field, and Neville called their names. Then, the Gryffindor players zoomed out. "Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, Williams, and Sanchez! 3 girls, and 4 guys! Good luck, Gryffindors!" Neville yelled over the crowd as they let the balls fly into the air. 

"And the game has begun!" Neville yelled, smiling. The cheers of the crowd were deafening. "And Ginny Weasley has the ball, dodged a bludger there-good job-and, oh, FOUL!" Neville yelled as Crabbe hit Ginny in the head with a bat. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and allowed them a penalty shot. Ginny made it in the hoop. Slytherins jeered as the rest of the crowd cheered the Gryffindors on.

Half an hour later, Ginny, and the 2 other chaser girls had scored 5 more goals. Slytherin had only scored 2 goals. "The score is 60-20! Gryffindors are winning!" Neville cheered, excited.

Meanwhile up in the air, Malfoy was looking frantically for the Snitch, as was Harry. _I must beat Potter! I cant get humiliated by him! If I can find the Snitch, we win the game even though we're behind! _

He looked toward the Slytherin end of the field, and spotted the Snitch._YES! _He laughed out loud in relief, and saw Harry looking at him. Following Malfoy's gaze, he saw the Snitch, too. They plunged down to get the Snitch ahead of the other. "Looks like Harry and Malfoy have spotted the Snitch!" Neville said, and the crowd cheered louder.

Malfoy pushed Harry, and pulled into a loop dee loop. He veered sideways twice, avoiding bludgers, and getting closer to the Snitch. _Ive got it, Potter! _The second he thought this, he saw Harry 2 feet ahead of him. _What? How? _He urged his broom to go faster, as he got closer to the ground.

Harry stretched his hand out, and caught the Snitch. The crowd roared as Harry pulled out of the dive. Malfoy was too late. He couldn't pull out of the dive, and crashed to the ground. "THE GAME IS OVER! GRYFFINDORS WIN!" Neville jumped around.

* * *

Draco cursed as he got up. He looked up and saw the sky darken. PLOP A raindrop plopped onto Draco's face. It began to rain, and everyone ran inside. Everyone except Draco. _Who cares if I get wet? _Minutes later, he was drenched and muddy. He walked around the grounds, thinking. 

_Stupid Potter! I had it! I must get revenge...but how? Think, Draco, think. What is most important to him? Quidditch-I could light his broom on fire-no, too minor. Other things that are important to him-family(he has none),Dumbledore, school, his best friends...I got it! His best friends! But what can I do? _He couldn't come up with any ideas, until...

_Granger is easier to manipulate! Now, what to do, what to do with her...I have it! _He smiled. _Ill play with Granger's feelings, get her to like me...Ill play with her mind...she'll be distanced with her friends..like POTTER...and the 2 WEASLEYS..._He clapped his hands together.

_Good job, Draco, good job. So Ill get her to like me, kiss her, caress her, make her think I care about her...and then Ill dump her, and act as if nothing happened. She will be heartbroken, and cant tell anyobdy what happened, since its with ME-Malfoy, the person they despise most. It will be the ruin of her. Stupid, know-it-all, good-for nothing, MUDBLOOD Granger! _He smiled.

_This game of mine will have to be nice and slow, to confuse her. It will take a while. But Im going to start immediately...like tonight! _

"Im going to get you right where it hurts, Potter, Weasleys, and Granger," he screamed at the sky,"and the game begins-NOW!"


	6. Will History Repeat Itself?

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 6: Will History Repeat Itself?**

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! I want to thank all my reviewers! Keep on reviewing! And no matter what, I will NEVER abandon this story, despite how long it might take me to update! So keep on reviewing, and tell me what you think!

* * *

**

Hermione celebrated with the Gryffindors in the common room, for the rest of the afternoon. "I should go, sorry, guys. Ill see you later!" Hermione called as she ran out the room. She got into her bedroom, and wrote the events in her journal. _I wonder where Malfoy is..nobody's seen him since after the game..OH WELL! _She smiled and laid down on her bed, relaxing. _This is good for Gryffindor! We won the 1st game of the season! _

She changed into her pajamas, (Which she had finally managed to fix! yay!) and went into the common room. (The common room decorations had changed after the first night. Everything was red, gold, silver, and green, as were the bedrooms. So, Hermiones bedroom was red & gold, Dracos bed room was silver & green. Everything in the rooms had become fancier and bigger.)

Hermione opened a book and began to read as Draco came in. He was soaked and all muddy. She stood up, a little worried. "Where were you? Are you ok, Draco?" He frowned. "Of course Im not ok, I cost us the bloody game!" He went inside his room, water dripping down him as he went. Hermione said a spell and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

-PECKPECKPECK-

_What is that noise? _She looked around and tried to find the source of the weird noise. She saw an owl pecking at the window, a letter in its' beak. _Why is it coming now? Why not at breakfast? _She opened the window and reached out for the letter. _This is from mom and dad. I can tell from the owl. _She sat down on a couch and opened the letter.

Dearest Hermione,  
We didn't want you to read this at breakfast, but thought you should read this privately,away from prying eyes, because of what this letter contains. There is something your father and I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but Dumbledore wouldn't let us. He told us to wait for the right time. Now, Dumbledore believes you are prepared for what we are going to tell you, as you are a very intelligent and mature girl. _Uh-oh. I have a feeling nothing good is going to come out of this letter. What could they POSSIBLY be keeping from me?_

You are not as some call you, a mudblood. You are in fact a pureblood. First of all, me and your father are actually Squibs. Second, me and your father are not your real parents. Your real name is Hermione Granger, however. Your real father was a brave wizard, and fought Voldemort. He was one of many wizards who died trying to fight him. His name was Angel, your middle name. Your mother died a month after you were born, from depression and exhaustion. She knew her health wasn't good, and that she would probably die soon.

Thus, she told Dumbledore to choose a suitable family to raise you. To keep you away from the wizard world while Voldemort was still out there. (Of course, Voldemort's dead now, since Harry killed him last summer, with the whole army and such, but you know that story,as you were there.) Your mother insisted we keep your name Hermione, which was her name as well. She told us to love and cherish you as much as she would have. She really loved you, Hermione.  
Me and your father are sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but Dumbledore didn't let us. We understand if you are angry. Please forgive us. We love you, Hermione. If you have any questions, send us a letter, or talk to Dumbledore directly.  
Love, Mom and Dad

Hermione closed the letter, and put her head in her hands. _This can't be true. All my life Ive lived a lie? Thinking I was from a muggle family? Who was I kidding, no wonder Im a smart witch. I cant believe this. _She began to cry, out of confusion of all the emotions that held her.

Draco came into the room, with a towel around his neck, no shirt, and boxers.

Hermione felt someone pull her head up, and saw Draco an inch away from her face. "What's the matter? What happened?"_I cant stand it when a girl cries. Especially her. Her eyes arent meant for sorrow._

"Everything," she whispered. Hermione threw the letter at him as something fell out. Two pictures. She continued crying as she realized she would never meet them. Her father had spiky blond hair that fell in his blue eyes. Her mother had light curly brown hair that looked gold under the sun, and brown eyes. _I have mom's eyes, and her hair, except mine's darker. I have dad's..._she stared at the picture. _He looks so much like..._She turned around to Draco, who was still reading the letter._ He looks so much like Draco! _

Draco meanwhile was reading the letter. _A pureblood? Oh, wow. Shes been brought up her whole life thinking and being teased for being a mudblood. I was the biggest teaser. Wow, she must be so confused right now._

Draco looked up and took the pictures from Hermione, with her permission. "They look so much like you," he said. "Especially your mom. Your dad looks like.." he stared intently at the man. "Like ME!" Hermione laughed. "That's what I thought, too, actually," she looked at him as if struggling to say something.

"Draco," she said, staring at the pictures in his hand. She repeated the question that was in his mind at the moment. "Do you hate me? If you do, why?" She looked into his eyes and he felt like he would burst from guilt. "I...I don't know," he admitted. "I always hated you because you were well-I dont want to say the word.." She smiled, her cheeks stained with tears. "All of a sudden, you can't say mudblood?" He couldn't answer.

"I always hated you because..of that. Because you were friends with Potter, Weasley, and all those self-righteous jerks. No offense," he said quickly, when she glared at him. "And well..I never told anyone this..because I was...always second best to you in class...Oh, and my reputation..." Her face softened when he said the second best thing, but hardened when he mentioned reputation.

"REPUTATION! Forget your reputation, if you're not doing what's right! You know what, forget it. You're too confusing for me to figure out. Hell, Im too confusing for ME to figure out right now," Hermione said, remembering the letter again. "Ive lived my whole life thinking my family were just muggles. That I WAS a mudblood. And that I had to prove myself to everyone to show I could be just as good as everyone else. They lied to me. But I forgive them. I would have done the same...I just wish I could have met my parents...They seem like great people..great parents..." She became lost in her thoughts.

She closed her eyes, and felt him hug her. She opened her eyes and saw Draco was an inch away from her face, hugging her. "It will be okay, don't worry...no matter what happens,everything will be ok," he whispered into her ear. _The games begun..but I feel a little guilty..._

"Granger?" he whispered. "I think we should forget the past. All those insults and pranks were childish. We're more mature now. Id like to call a truce. Friends?"_ Friends with Malfoy? Wow. Well, its the right thing to do._

"Ok," she replied, smiling. "Friends."

He hugged her. "Are you ok now?" She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess so..for now. Seventh year sure has brought me a lot of surprises." She chuckled lightly. He continued to hold her in his arms, enjoying it. _Shes so pure. So innocent. Easily decieved._

He held her closer until there was no more room between them. His hands went down to the small of her back. Hermione took her head off his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes widened. _Look how easily she gets caught off-guard. Don't want to scare ger away, though._

Their faces were barely an inch away from each other, their noses touching. "Draco, what are you doin-?" She was interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers. Her eyes became as wide as saucers as she tried to pull away, but failed. She relaxed in his grip, and closed her eyes. She took in the scent of his hair, wanting to put her hands through it, but resisting the tempation.

Draco, meanwhile, was enjoying himself. _Shes like nobody Ive ever met. One of a kind. But remember the game, Draco. _He put his hand in her hair, and then inhaled her perfume. Their lips tingled with fire. It was the best kiss either one had ever had.They pulled away seconds later. Neither wanted to stop, but they would never admit it to each other.

Hermione put 2 of her fingers onto her lips, realization sinking in. She moved to the other end of the couch, terrified of what she had done. _I just kissed Draco Malfoy. Sworn enemy, turned friend. And now something more? Nonsense!_

"Was that your first kiss? On the lips? A real kiss?" Draco said, amused. _She has no experience, while I have loads. Funny how this is going to work out. Ill teach her things she's never known._

Hermione looked up at Draco, into his eyes. She silently nodded, at a loss for words. "What about Krum?" he said, curious. "He only kissed me on the cheek a few times. But this-is much more different," she closed her eyes._ And much better..._

"You liked it," he said, laughing. "WHAT? I DID NOT! YOU LIKED IT TOO!" she yelled shrilly. "At least I ADMIT it," he said.

"Whatever." Hermione picked up the letter and pictures as she turned to go into her room.

"You want me and you know it, Granger," he said softly, as she opened her door. Hermione turned around, her eyes ablaze with fury. "You know what, Malfoy?" Hermione got as close as she could to him. Malfoy thought she was about to admit it and kiss him again, when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Besides your good lucks-she ran her hand through his hair _God that felt good_-and some cleverness since you obviously were smart enough to get Head Boy-you have nothing._ Hey at least she admits to my good looks. And I thought she didn't notice them.._IF you weren't such an arrogant jerk. IF you didn't tease everyone you thought wasn't superior enough for you. IF you didn't terrify every little kid in Hogwarts. IF you didn't strut around thinking you owned the place. IF you didn't treat everyone as slaves. IF you were really nice to everybody. IF you had a decent personality, Draco Malfoy, then I would want you. So IF you do-let me know." She defiantly looked up into his eyes, then turned around abruptly and slammed her door as she entered. _Hey, she's quite right, you know?-Shut up. _

_Ill make her want me. The game has begun. And she's falling for me. _Draco entered his room, amused. He flopped onto his bed, thinking about that kiss. _It was wonderful. And I expect more of those in the future.

* * *

_

The second Hermione had stepped into her room, she had run to her journal and began to write frantically about what had just taken place.

**Boy, this evening was full of surprises! After I partied with the Gryffindors since they won the game, I came back to my room. I got a letter, and found out that I, Hermione Granger, am a PUREBLOOD! I cant believe it! I dont blame my..parents for not telling me. So im not mad at them. But my real mom and dad's pictures looked so familiar. Mom looked like me..but dad looked like Draco! But I was still surprised and began to cry. **

**Then, Draco began hugging me after he read the letter. He asked to be friends, and I agreed. Next thing I knew, he kissed me! It was my first REAL kiss. If you had told me that Draco Malfoy was going to be my first real kiss I would have told you to go jump off a cliff. The kiss was the best thing Ive ever experienced in my whole life. Not that Id admit it to him, of course. He appeared to enjoy it, too. IF he didnt have such an awful ego and personality, then I maybe I would like him. I think this kiss has affected my brain! I cant stop thinking about it! Im confused..I think I was just upset over the whole pureblood thing..and him about losing the quidditch game...I mean it was an accident, right? Well I dont know since HE kissed ME! We were both just confused. Nothing's going to happen between us...I think. **

Hermione closed her journal and looked at the time. She needed to talk to somebody who would understand..but who? _Ginny, duh! _Hermione changed out of her pajamas to jeans and a tshirt. She put her wand in her pocket and was ready to go. _But before that..._

She found a piece of parchment. _I need to tell mom and dad that I dont blame them. _She began to write.

_Mom & Dad-I dont blame you, and Im not mad. I would have done the same thing. I still love you. The only thing I ask is if you have any more information or pictures of my them, send them. Love you and hope you are allright, Hermione. _

She opened the door to see if Draco was there. _Good, I dont think I could face him right now._ She saw her parent's owl waiting patiently. She gave the owl the letter, and it flew off through the window. _Now, I have to go see Ginny.

* * *

_

She walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room, and saw some people still celebrating. She waved to Harry and Ron. She saw Ginny reading a book in a corner. "Ginny!" she called. Ginny saw Hermione and came over. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head. "Not here. Lets go to your dorm."

After they got into Ginny's room, Hermione made sure nobody was in the room, and for extra protection, put a listening spell on the room so nobody could hear what they were saying. "This must be serious. What happened?" Hermione shrugged. "Draco. I cant tell if what he did was terrifying or terrific." Ginny sat down next to Hermione, and patted her knee. "Do tell!"

Ginny's grin became wider and wider as Hermione told her what happened. "He KISSED you? I knew you two were going to get together!" Hermione shook her head. "SLOW down! It was just a kiss, and I dont even know if he meant it. We are NOT TOGETHER! He is a stupid git, who just...happens to...be a good kisser," Hermione grinned, nontheless.

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, you liked it, and you know it." Hermione shrugged, which was her way of saying-Yes. I give up. They hugged and Ginny confided to Hermione, "I think you 2 would be a perfect couple. Let me know what happens, ok?" Hermione nodded, and stood up.

"Ginny, do me a favor. Don't tell Harry and Ron, or anybody else. They'd go nuts. I dont even know if anything will happen. So dont tell anybody. I trust you with everything." Ginny nodded. "You know you can trust me, Hermione. For anything." The 2 went downstairs.

Harry and Ron were playing chess. Ron was apparently beating Harry, who barely had any pieces left. "Good night, guys," Hermione said. "Good night, Ginny!" Ginny hugged Hermione good bye, and Harry and Ron muttered "Night!", caught up in the game.

Hermione went to her bedroom and changed back into pajamas. The kiss was still fresh in her mind. _It was wonderful._ She remembered her mother and father's picture, about how alike they had looked to herself and Draco._ Will history repeat itself?_

Draco and Hermione both fell asleep that night, thinking about the same thing that would soon bring them together. Even if it was for different reasons.

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! I want to thank all my reviewers! Keep on reviewing! And no matter what, I will NEVER abandon this story, despite how long it might take me to update! So keep on reviewing, and tell me what you think! **


	7. Avoiding & Planning

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 7:Avoiding & Planning**

Hermione woke up, and looked at her watch. It was 7:30 am! She was supposed to get up at 6! Hermione yawned indifferently. _Its Sunday, no classes anyway. I deserve to sleep in. _She snuggled deeper into her blankets and closed her eyes. She had been having such a good dream...What had it been about? She didn't feel like getting up. She had stayed up late last night, thinking about the surprises she'd faced. She sighed, feeling sleep leave her.

She got up and made her bed. She opened her closet, looking for something to wear. She decided to wear something different than usual. She wore a low-cut pair of jeans that were a LITTLE tight, not baggy, but not super tight. She wore a short sleeve pink t-shirt that said 'I LOVE YOU' in red script.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit fit her perfectly, on every single curve. Hermione grinned and looked at her face. Thankfully, there were no wrinkles or bags on her eyes.

She made her way down into the Great Hall, and sat down next to Ginny. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati were also sitting there. "Hey guys!" Everybody turned to look at her. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny grinned at her mischievously. "How was your night, Hermione? By the way, you look GOOD!" Hermione grinned at her. "My night was FINE, Ginny. Nothing interesting happened. And thanks for the compliment!" She grinned and began to eat.

The boys began their usual talk of Quidditch, while Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were talking about fashion and makeup. Hermione merely nodded to everything they said, not listening at all. She looked behind Ginny to the other end of the Great Hall, and scanned the Slytherin table.

Standing there was Draco Malfoy talking to the headmaster. She sucked her breath in and she felt her heart quicken. He sat back down, and a few moments later, looked straight at her. She tried to take her eyes off him but couldn't, stuck somehow. _Arrogant, annoying prat! _He mouthed something to her, and she raised her eyebrow quizzically. 'We need to talk', she finally solved. She briskly nodded, and returned to her toast, her face reddening slightly. _What does he want to talk to me about? LAST NIGHT?_

She finished her food, and went up to the Gryffindor common room to spend some time with her friends. _Im determined to avoid him.

* * *

_

She spent her whole day outside and inside the castle, catching up with her friends, reminiscing about the past. It was 10 at night when she finally decided to go to her room. And the best thing was: she'd seen no glimpse of Draco Malfoy at all.

She stated the password (Banshee Chills) and went in. She heard music coming from the stereo (in the common room, aka room shes in right now), and no lights were on. She crept towards her room when she stubbed her toe on something, and tripped. "Ow!" She fell on something incredibly soft. Warm. And MOVING! She got up and found herself looking at Malfoy's face.

"What are you doing down there?" she hissed. He sneered and said, "Situps, until you fell onto my stomach." She blushed horribly. _Good thing its dark. Speaking of the dark..._ "Why are you doing situps in the DARK? Are you a vampire?" He laughed and said, "I like the dark. It's...hard to explain." He stood up and offered her a hand. "Thanks." Hermione turned on 2 lamps by the couches and sat down.

"We need to talk," he said. "Right," she said, waiting for him to continue. She stared up into his eyes. He scanned her face for a moment, trying to identify her expression. "I was talking to Dumbledore this morning," he finally said. "We're going to have a Halloween dance for the 6th and 7th years after the regular Halloween feast. All the planning is left to us." Hermione smiled shyly. "Well, why didn't you say so? We must start immediately so we can finish in time!" Hermione grabbed parchment and instantly began scribbling things on it, conferring with Malfoy.

Malfoy could see why Hermione was Head Girl. She was as organized, precise, and intelligent as everyone thought she was. He yawned and looked at the clock. _2:30! _"I'd like to get some sleep, you know, Granger?" She looked up at him, beaming. "We're done! Look at it, and see if everything's ok. If it is, we'll give it to the Headmaster tomorrow morning, and carry out our plans." She leaned back into the couch, and hummed to herself sleepily.

Draco looked at the parchment, his brows furrowed in concentration. _No wonder he's Head Boy...he's certainly determined...and...clever...and cute..._ Hermione let sleep beckon to her. Draco didn't notice the humming had stopped its lullaby. When Draco was done, he turned to her. "I'm done, Granger. Its fine. Give it to Dumbledore tomorrow." He saw she was asleep. _She looks so pretty asleep. _Her hair curled around her shoulders, and her eyelashes fluttered. Her hands were placed on her knees. He shook her gently. "Granger?"

"Why don't you ever say Hermione?" she murmured. "What?" he said, confused. She opened her eyes.

"Hermione. My real name. After all, I call you Draco..."

"I don't know...It sounds so weird after 7 years of 'Granger'." He paused seeing the earnest look on her face. "I'll try."

She smiled at him, then frowned, biting her lip. "What is it?" She smiled shyly at him. "I...want to ask you something. It's been bothering me all day. Um...about last night...Why did you do it?" She blurted out quickly, then staring at her feet.

His guilt killed him completely inside, before he replied, "I..I don't know. I either wanted to, or it was a spur of the moment thing. I just...don't know." She continued to stare at her feet. "Oh," she said in a tiny voice. _Why can't I speak? Why do I even care? This is MALFOY we are thinking about! IM so confused..._

"Well, we've had a long night. I'm going to turn in. Good night...Hermione."

And he left her there to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

These are the plans they made for the Halloween Dance

-Tables on the sides of Great Hall that seat about 5 people with desserts and drinks on them

-Middle is dance floor

-DJ with muggle and wizarding music, possibly even a live band

-Dimmed lights

-Great Hall's doors will automatically open and close at the time dance begins and starts (for privacy)

-No teachers

-2 commentors on costumes of people as they arrive: Parvati & Lavender (sort of like a red carpet thing lol)

-alcohol

-Dance starts at 7:30, ends at 11:30

* * *

**Next Chapter: the Halloween Dance, partying a LOT, conflicts, dances, another kiss between Hermione and Malfoy...and this time HERMIONE makes the 1st move!**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I know that this chapter is short and sucks, but the next one is going to be entertaining! And no matter what i will NEVER give up on it, no matter how long it takes me to finish! **

**But I have a good excuse! Ive been busy with school (8th grd)...and I took the SHSAT yesterday so Ive been studying for it a lot lately, but now that its over I have more free time, but I still have 2 hand in my public HS application in 2 weeks...plus a whole bunch of hw, and such...but i WILL KEEP ON WRITING! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!**

**SHOW ME YOUR SUPPORT BY REVIEWING! Once again, sorry that this chapter wasn't that good...but the next one is going to be GREAT! **

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW OR ILL KILL SOMEONE OFF! EVEN YOU LURKERS! I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! so REVIEW!**


	8. Party Like It's 1999!

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 8: Party Like It's 1999**

A/N: I keep on changing what their rooms look like, lol. So the following is how it is. Entering through the painting, there is a bathroom to the right, with a small jacuzzi, toilet, shower, and sink. It's a pretty big bathroom. On the left are two bedrooms. The first one is Hermione's decorated in red and gold. There's a computer, stereo, TV, desk, 2 chairs, 2 dressers, and a big queen sized bed. There is a door in the bedroom connecting to Malfoy's bedroom, which is the same thing as Hermione's except it's decorated in green and silver. In the middle of the living room is a chandelier. In the living room is a table with 2 chairs, stereo, TV, 3 couches (all pull-out beds), and a few lamps on a few small tables. In a corner of the living room is a mini-kitchen with a counter, cabinets, microwave, stove, etc. By the way, I know that electronic things like TVs and stereos aren't supposed to work in Hogwarts. But this is my story, and I say it DOES. And the TV shows both wizarding channels and muggle.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"For what?" Hermione flipped through the channels, laid down on the couch.

"Well, let's think...the dance is in 1 hour!"

"Oh, that. Um...I'm not going." Draco looked at her skeptically. "Why not?"

She sighed. "Because nobody asked me...I don't have a date." She stared at the TV, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Am I that bad looking?" She muttered, staring down at her hands and going as far into the couch as possible, wanting to hide away. Draco sat down next to her, and she flinched, dropping the remote. She scrunched her body even farther into the couch.

Draco was glad to see he made her nervous and insecure. It was time to put his charms into effect. He took her chin into his hands so she would be facing him. "No. You're not. Any guy would be crazy not to think you're pretty." He felt a strange feeling welling up inside of him as he said that. (Besides the pity of her not having a date) As she turned to face him, he saw lust inside her eyes, and was sure that was the feeling inside of him. _Lust? Nonsense! I can't get attached to her. I have to keep my priorities straight. _Nonetheless, it was tough fighting the temptation to do more than kiss her...to snog her, and go further from there. To shatter her innocence, her purity. The very essence of Hermione Granger. But he couldn't snog her yet. He had to take things slowly, step by step.

Draco shook himself out of his stupor, and went back to the present. "Don't lie. You want to laugh at me. At how pathetic I must be being the only girl without a date. Go ahead and laugh." But Draco didn't laugh. He didn't see anything funny about the matter. "It's not funny." He slowly got closer and closer until the tip of their noses touched. He could feel her breath quicken, and her eyes darted about wildly. He smirked in confidence. Draco pulled away. Hermione didn't say anything, merely looking up into his eyes. Draco stood up. "I'm going to go get my costume on."

About 10 minutes later, Draco came out of his room and Hermione looked away from the TV. He looked stunning, Hermione had to admit. He was wearing black sneakers, black jeans with chains, and a sleeveless black tee. He had a black studded belt on. His wings and muscles were what Hermione loved. She wished she could embrace him with those toned arms, and she shuddered in delight. He had black wings that looked as though sprouting from his back, and the edges were tinged red with fake blood. He had a black stud in one of his ears, and his eyes were smudged with black. Draco approached her. "How do I look?" She could only stare at him. "Wow! You look so hot right now I could just-" She cut herself off before humiliating herself further, and she blushed. "Thank you, and whatever you were going to do, we will try sometime," he said. He looked at his watch. It was 7:10.

"Well, it starts in 20 minutes. I'm going to go make sure everything's ready. The doors close at 8 for stragglers. If you change your mind, come." She shook her head. "Thanks, bit I don't think I'll come. Remember? No date. And all my friends will either dance or snog their dates in the garden. What will I do?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "Alright, Gra-Hermione, I'll make you a deal. There's going to be nobody normal, smart, or sober enough to talk to after my shift and on my breaks. Except you. So, if not for yourself, then come for me. And I'll throw in a couple of dances with yours truly when the girls aren't swarming all over me." Hermione laughed. "Modest, aren't you?" Looking at the pleading look on his face, her resolve not to go caved in. "Oh, ok. But don't wait for me. You go." He smiled and left. Hermione shut off the TV and went into her room.

She opened her closet and looked at the costume she had been planning to wear for weeks. She put them on, along with heels. She put on the gold necklace and gold hoops her mother had given her for her birthday. She defrizzed her hair, and left it down, making it more straight than curly. And now the big touch: makeup. She put on lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and glitter. Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender would be proud. Hermione was going to make every guy there wish they had asked her! She wasn't just the innocent bookworm, she was a party animal, too. Little did she know that the whole school was going to know that tonight. She looked at her watch: 7:50. All done in a little over than 30 minutes, a miracle to her.

* * *

Hermione ran down to the Great Hall. "And our commentary is almost done! Just waiting for some latecomers," Parvati's voice boomed over the microphone. From what she could see, everyone was sitting at the little tables eating, drinking, and listening to the commentary. Hermione knew that when the commentary was over, the dancing and music would begin.

"Well, I guess that's it for our commentary, guys. Hope you have fun toni-Ooh, another student, wonder who it is. She's pretty, I can see that. Come on in, before the doors close. And this newcomer is-HERMIONE GRANGER?" The crowd gazed in wonder at the beautiful girl standing in front of the doors that had just slammed shut. "Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Lavender and Parvati immediately began their commentary. "Thanks, guys," she replied shyly. They scanned her up and down before talking. "No date, I see?" Hermione held her head high and said, "Nope, no date." At this, there were many catcalls and whistles, along with applause. Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"On with the details! Hermione is dressed as a fairy, obviously. Let's go from top to bottom. Hermione's hair is a mix of straight and curly, and is left down. She is wearing strawberry lip gloss (Me & Parvati have the SAME EXACT one!), glitter over her face, light mascara, and eyeliner. She has big, thin gold hoops on, and a gold necklace with a gold H pendant on it. She is wearing a gold shit with the sleeves slid down the shoulder, and some cleavage. She is wearing a gold skirt with ruffles at the bottom and the skirt is mid-thigh. She also has gold heels that are open-toed and strapped to a little above the ankle. Now give a hand of applause to Hermione!" Hermione's ears exploded with applause and she smiled. She took Lavender's microphone and said, "Thanks! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! As Head Girl, I announce the dance officially open! DJ, crank up the music!" Malfoy smiled, and the music started.

Hermione made her way through the crowd towards Draco. He took off his headphones and stepped away from the speakers so he could hear. "Hey," they said at the same time. "I'm glad you came." She grinned. "Me too...so how do I look?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "You look GOOD! I've never seen you like this, and frankly, I like it."

"Um...thanks,"Hermione replied, flustered. She grinned at him. They stood in silence, watching people dance. As she watched the crowd, she didn't notice his eyes constantly looking at her. He was about to tell her something, when a guy came up to Hermione. "Hermione? Um, would you like to dance?" "Sure! See you later, Draco." Draco deliberately changed the slow, passionate song to a fast one as he led her out to the dance floor.

Draco jealously watched the 2 dance. For the next hour, Draco watched Hermione dance with multiple guys, them whispering sweet nothings into her ear. When the clock rang 9, Draco's shift was over. There was still 3 hours to go, each hour another DJ. Draco gave his instructions to the next DJ and left the station. He went to go sit at a table full of Slytherin friends, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was (surprisingly) having a good time. She looked out for Harry and Ron. She sighted them at a table close to the door. "Hey guys!" At the table was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender.

Harry was a vampire. He had pale makeup on his face, fangs, and fake blood protruding from his lips. He was wearing black pants, dressy white shirt, and a black cape.

Ginny was a cheerleader. She had her hair up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a short blue skirt. She had mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and glitter on her face, along with the Hogwarts Crest stamped on 1 of her cheeks. She had blue pom-poms.

"Ron, WHAT are you?" He smiled. He was wearing black sneakers, baggy blue jeans, long with shirt sticking out from a black hooded sweater. He had multiple rings, and a gold necklace with a R on it. A tilted black hat sat on his head. "A rapper, G." Hermione and Harry shook with laughter.

Luna had her hair down. She had long, beaded necklaces on her. She also had long flared jeans, a shirt with sleeves cascading down on her arms, and platforms. A hippie.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus were wearing white ruffly shirts, black vests, and black pants. They had on big hats with a gray feather on it. They had swords buckled onto their belts. "We are the 3 musketeers," Neville said, proudly.

Parvati and Lavender were wearing ball gowns. Parvati's was midnight blue, and Lavender's was black. The had lots of makeup on them.

"Nice costumes, everybody," Hermione said as she sat down. "You look gorgeous," Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender gushed. "Thanks...I did it all in about 40 minutes!" "Woooow..." Lavender and Parvati stared at her in wonder.

"Um...I'm really thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink." She stood up and headed toward a table full of cups and drinks. She licked her lips, which were completely dry. She poured the first thing she saw into her cup, and she drank it down in one shot. _What was this? Tasted...good... _She looked at the bottle she had poured it from and read the label. _ALCOHOL! I JUST DRANK ALCOHOL! I JUST PERMANENTLY DAMAGED MY BRAIN, LIVER, KIDNEYS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! ALCOHOL! I CANT BELIEVE I JUST DOWNED A CUP OF ALCOHOL! DAMN THAT DRACO! IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA TO HAVE IT AT THE DANCE! IM GOING TO HAVE A WORD WITH THAT FERRET!_

She stared at her cup at a loss for words. _But this alcohol doesn't taste like what everyone says...it doesn't taste damaging. It tasted rather good...and bubbly. It warmed me up. One more sip wouldn't hurt, would it?_ Ten cups of 'just sips' later, Hermione was drunk and wavering on her 11th cup. "Mmm...that's the ticket."

* * *

Draco, meanwhile, was watching Hermione from far away, and saw her change slightly as she drank. (He hadn't realized she was drinking alcohol) "What is she doing?" He saw her come toward him.

"Hey baby," she said, sitting on his lap. He looked at her, surprised. "Hi.What are you doing...here?" He motioned at the Slytherins staring at her like she'd gone crazy to come and sit at this table, especially on Draco's lap. "Well, you promised me some dances, remember?" Draco smiled. "...Yeah, I remember. Let's go." The Slytherins gave him some suggestive glances and winks as Draco got up. They moved out onto the dance floor.

Draco smiled as a slow song began to play. They lost themselves in the crowd. _Good thing none of her friends are in sight or they'd kill me. _He pulled her close, and she laid her head on his shoulder. His hands were on her back, and slowly went lower...He waited for Hermione to pull away, but she didn't. She merely smiled. She looked up at him. He felt her breath on him. It smelled familiar to him. Then all the pieces fell in place and it him him. No wonder she didn't care where he put his hands or how close they were! Hermione Granger was DRUNK! _Never thought I would have seen this day._

"Ms. Granger, shame on you," he said amusedly. "you're drunk!" She pulled away from him slightly. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing, Mr. Malfoy," she said, slurring. "You know I would never -hiccup- drink ALCOHOL!" He laughed softly. "Whatever. Let's just dance."

They danced to slow songs for about an hour, and the clock rang 10. Hermione sighed contentedly, swaying to the song and humming dreamily.

About half an hour later, she excused herself to the bathroom, but really went and drank more alcohol. "Hey, Hermione!" Ginny came over to Hermione. "Where have you been? We've all been wondering..." "Nothiiiiing, just dancing with my mannnnnn." Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. "Hermione Granger, you're drunk! And who is your man?" Hermione looked at Ginny angrily. "No, I'm not! I'm just having some fun! And my man is Dracoooo. Been dancing with him for an hour." She smiled at Ginny. "And I was thirsty...so I'm having some more of this...whatever this is..." Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Hermione. Well, I'll talk to you later, ok. And be careful..."

Hermione went back to Draco. A fast song began to play. "Now this is more like my song!" Draco prepared himself for whatever she was going to do. He didn't know how she danced to fast songs. A reggaeton song came on. "What is this?" "Oh, this? This is reggaeton, it's spanish rap," she explained. Draco remembered hearing it at a muggle nightclub he had gone to over the summer. "Oh..."

The crowd thinned, as not many people knew what reggaeton was. Hermione and Draco began to dance, once again.

Unofrtunately, the fast music made Hermione take some drastic action. "Come with me," she whispered into his ear. She went to the closest table (which just happened to be the same table with the Slytherins from before), and stood on it. "Hey DJ, crank the music! Louder! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Wooohooo! Go! Go! Go!" The crowd began to gather around the table as they chanted and watched Hermione dance seductively, swaying her hips to the music.

"PARTY LIKE ITS 1999!" This began to echo everywhere as everyone began to chant it as Hermione danced.

Everyone was amazed at Hermione's dancing skills. Nobody had ever seen her like this. Only a certain few realized she was drunk. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Dean, and Seamus stood up and made their way toward her, trying to get closer and see what was going on. When they got next to the table, they stared transfixed at her.

Hermione continued to dance, and began to sing a chorus from a song. (PartyStarter by Will Smith...She only sang the chorus because that's the only part she remembered...look up the lyrics if you want to.) Soon enough, people were singing along with her.

"Get me a drinK!" A few seconds later, she was chugging down more alcohol. Nobody realized to use their common sense...unfortunately. Then, maybe this whole event and all that followed wouldn't have happened, and Hermione would have been saved from humiliation.

Catcalls and whistles filled the air, as Hermione continued to dance. "HERMIONE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Draco yelled at her, but she ignored him. Finally, she looked at him. She offered him a hand and he stood up next to the table. "Come on! I'm taking you back upstairs. You're going to end up doing something you regret!" Hermione looked at him, and he realized his words were going in 1 ear and going out the other.

Hermione got closer to Draco, and he wondered what she was going to do. She closed the distance between them, and kissed him passionately on the lips. He looked at her surprised, but, realizing everyone was watching them, he kissed her back. They kissed for a few minutes, as the audience gasped with surprise. Finally, they parted. "Isn't he the cutest thing? Heee helped me organize aaaall thisss! Give him some clapppsssssss!" Everyone began to clap for the 2 of them. Whistles echoed throughout the room.

Draco smiled. Maybe he would avoid getting killed by Hermione's friends after all. _Jinxed it. _He saw Ron giving him a murderous glare, and Harry was merely shocked. He decided to get off the table and get away before they killed him. "Hermione! We have to go!" He took Hermione by the hand, and they disappeared into the crowd. The crowd continued to dance and sing.

* * *

He led her outside into the garden and they walked on the path. They came to a bench, and sat on it, hidden by some conveniently placed bushes. Draco decided to find out some things from her while she was drunk. He would not get these answers when she was sober. And he needed to know for his 'mission.'

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok. What aboutttt?"

"Do you like me?"

Hermione seemed to sober up a bit. "Well...yes. I mean you're goooooooood-looking, smart...funny...I'm attracted to you. I can't help it...I just do."

"One more question. Would you ever go out with me?"

She looked at him, her eyes unfocused. "Yes...and no. I mean, I do like you. I like that rare sensitive side of you, that I've seen a few times this year. I wanna get to know that side better. But...I'm scared of bein with you..."

He was confused. "Scared? Why?"

"I'm scared...I mean, it would be my first relationship. And you're experienced in all those relationship things...and I'm completely hopeless. And I'm afraid...that if I did go out with you, and we got together...that you'd break my heart. And it would be hard for me to ever trust anyone ever again..."_ Which is exactly what I'm going to do..._

Hermione regained her composure. "Enough with the questions...let's go party some more!" She made her way back into the Great Hall, and drank another cup of alcohol. Malfoy ran after her. "Let's go. I'm taking you upstairs. You've had enough fun tonight." He took her into his arms. (picture how a wedding bride is held by her new husband in his arms)

Draco marched over to the table where Harry was. "Potter...not you, Weasley...Potter, can I talk to you?" "Sure," he replied through clenched teeth. They went and stood by the doors. "What was the meaning of that whole thing on the tables, Malfoy?" Malfoy sighed.

"She got drunk, before any of that happened. If I had seen her drinking, I would have stopped it...but she was already drunk when she came to me. She went up on that table, and I told her to get down. She made me come up there, and she kissed me. I merely responded. After that, I had a feeling I was going to get shot by you and Weasel so I took her outside for some fresh air. As you can see, she's still the same as before. Untouched, unharmed. I want to take her upstairs and make sure she goes to bed and falls asleep. She's humiliated herself enough for tonight, don't you think? And she's going to have a KILLER headache tomorrow morning." Harry scanned Draco's face, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Harry, lay off," Hermione muttered, half-asleep in Draco's arms already. "I am going to have a talk with HER tomorrow," he said strictly, but smiling, nonetheless.

"Well, Malfoy, I suppose I have to trust you. BUT if you harm her in any way or take advantage of her, I will kill you," Harry said this, and smiled.

"Night, Malfoy..." With that, Harry left and went back to the table and explained to them what had happened. Ron's glare lost some of it's ferocity, but still remained. Malfoy sighed, and left the Great Hall.

* * *

He went upstairs, and entered Hermione's bedroom. He put her on the bed, and she got up. "I should change..." She zipped out of her bedroom and came back moments later from Draco's bedroom, wearing a black shirt of his, which came down to her knees. She threw her costume on the floor and laid down in the bed.

"Why don't you wear your pajamas?" She shrugged. "Aren't you coming into bed, too?" She patted the bed in a spot beside her. _This is scary. Hermione Granger...drunk...offering me a spot in her bed..._ "Um...no, thanks." She fell back onto her pillows, disappointed. "Oh."

"Well, good nightttt...Draco. I had a greaaaat time tonight." He smiled. "Night." Draco turned off the light.

He changed into black sweats and a gray shirt, and came back into the room, bringing along a blanket and pillow. He pulled up 2 chairs next to the bed. He sat in 1, and put his legs on the other one. He watched Hermione fall asleep.

As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Her hair curled by her shoulders, falling on her back...her makeup still on...her eyelashes fluttering...her smile...her chest heaving in and out...and a slight snore...Draco shook his head, and fell back into his chair. He stayed there all night.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? This chapter took me A LONG TIME to write...sorry it took so long...well, anyways...REVIEW! In case I don't have time to write before the happy holidays...I just want to wish everyone a merry christmas, kwanzaa, hanukkah, or whatever you may celebrate! Along with a happy new year! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (Even to you lurkers)...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Unexpected Passion

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Passion...**

**A/N:Thanks to all my reviewers! Not that many, by the way...I used to get more but now people are becoming lazy, reading btut not reviewing! If you're lazy then don't sign in just review! You don't have to be a member, I dont care PLEASE REVIEW THEY BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY! **

**BTW-Thanks to those who did review: CrazyCanadianLlama, Sweetie813, & DracoMalfoyLuver! Special thanks to DracoMalfoyLuver-my beta!**

**CrazyCanadianLlama: That's so true! Hermione gettin drunk is like me...highly unexpected! (Lol, im similar to Hermione in some ways!)**

**Sweetie813: Thanks for reviewing...and yup, she does have a headache!**

**DracoMalfoyLuveR: Hey beta! None of this would be possible without you! Thanks for reviewing and thanks for bein such a cool beta!**

**PS-Didn't I surprise ya by saying I probably wouldn't update before holidays! LoL...surprise! Ok, Ill get on with it...heres **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Passion...REVIEW!**

"uhgr..." Hermione groaned as she sat up. The world spun as she opened her eyes, and she lay back down. She opened her eyes once more, and scanned the room. She noticed that she was in an unfamiliar shirt.._Draco's?_...Draco was seated in a chair next to the bed asleep, "Why?" she thought. She observed that her costume was strewn all around the floor. "Uhgr...What happened? My head is killing me..." She looked over at Draco, whose eyes opened slowly, as he looked over at Hermione.

"Let's just say...you were very...I can't lie to you, Hermione, so I'll be straightforward...you were drunk."

Hermione sat up at once, and her world spun once more. "I WAS WHAT? DRUNK? HOW COULD YOU LET ME GET DRUNK?" She yelled.

"Hermione, relax!." He got up and sat down next to her on the bed. She took a breath in, and waited for his reply. "Well! What happened!" He looked at her for a moment, in silence, and then began to speak. "First, tell me what you can remember."

She closed her eyes and fell back onto her pillow, thinking silently. Her eyes still closed in recollection, she said, "I remember arriving...talking to you...talking to my friends...dancing with a lot of people...going to get a drink..." She gasped as she remembered something, "I drank alcohol! I remember wanting to kill you for having it there...then I don't remember anything else...I can't believe I got DRUNK!" She looked at him. "Tell me what happened after? Did I make a fool of myself?"

He laughed. "A bit. Ok...here's what happened more or less. You got drunk, came over to where I was, sat on my lap...we danced a lot...then you got even drunker...and you jumped up on a table and started dancing. Then I came up to stop you, and you kissed me in front of all the 6th and 7th year students. Then-"

"WHAT? I KISSED YOU? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE...EVEN MY FRIENDS...PLEASE  
PLEASE TELL ME THEY DIDN'T SEE THAT...PLEASE!" He shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you but they did." She sighed. "I can't believe I did that. I just completely destroyed my hard-to-earn reputation. All in one night!"

"Don't worry. Your friends are still your friends. That's all that matters, right?" She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Right. Thanks. So then what happened?"

"Then...I had a feeling we were going to get killed, so I took you outside for some fresh air. Then Potter and I agreed that I should bring you back upstairs, so I did...I brought you to your bedroom." He smiled amusedly. "Oh, and then we passionately made love," he added sarcastically.

Hermione's scream echoed throughout all of Hogwarts and spilled out onto Hogwarts' grounds.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in the Great Hall having breakfast.

"Finally, a peaceful breakfast on a regular day. Just an ordinary Sunday morning," Said Harry cheerfully.

"Mhmm," Ron said through his food.

Suddenly, a scream echoed throughout the Great Hall and everyone looked around to find the source. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose.

"Spoke too soon," Harry said sadly. "That scream sounded familiar, though."

Then it hit him. "It sounded like-"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny said simultaneously, looking at each other worriedly.

"Nah..." Ron continued to eat his food, unconcerned, but Harry and Ginny's' stomachs began to bubble with uncertainty.

Hermione continued to scream her head off hysterically, until Draco put his hand over her mouth. "I was kidding, Granger! Geesh!"She looked at him skeptically, and sighed. "Thank the heavens." She slapped him. "What'd you do that for? You nearly made me go mental, idiot!" Draco rubbed his left hand on his raw cheek."

"Sorry for slapping you...ugh, my head is POUNDING!" She fell back onto her pillow, holding her head in both hands. Draco left the room, and came back with a small purple bottle. "Drink this, it will ease the pain" He handed her the bottle, and she drank it all in one gulp. "Ugh, that was NASTY! But I DO feel a bit better..." She sat up, and smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to go change...are you sure you're ok, Hermione?" She smiled. "Yeah."

He got up from the bed, and headed toward the door, when she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Draco? if it wasn't for you, I'm pretty sure something worse would have happened to me yesterday...someone might have even taken advantage...what I'm trying to say, Draco, is...thanks...a lot..."She pulled him toward her, and kissed him on the lips.

Until all of a sudden she pulled back. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that, it just sort of-I don't know...sorry, sorry, sorry..." He looked at her, and remembered what she had said in response to his questions the previous night. He smiled and realized she was still stammering, and he put his finger on her lips.  
"Shh...It's ok. It's ok."

They moved in closer until there was no room between them, and they kissed. This kiss was different from their first kiss...different from the drunk kiss...different from any other kiss Draco had ever had. _Wow._ As the kiss intensified, Hermione put her hands in Draco's hair, and he put his hands on her face. She drank in his cologne. They continued to kiss each other for several moments.

Hermione pulled back, out of breath. "Wow," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other, with passion in their eyes. They both sat down on the bed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Wh-what does this mean, Draco? I mean- we can't just go on randomly kissing each other..." Draco sighed, already knowing what he was going to say. "Well, it's obvious we are both attracted to each other...we both like each other...so...I say...Hermione, would you go out with me?"

Hermione looked at him like he had gone nuts. "But-everyone else...they can't know. A Gryffindor with a Slytherin! Your friends would kill me, and my friends would kill you...we can't, Draco." He smiled bitterly. "I know we can't, but screw everyone else, let's be together. It shouldn't matter what everyone thinks anyway, if it's what we want, than that's all that matters. Outside of these rooms that we share, we are merely Head Boy and Girl, treating each other civilly, and that's it. Our reputations should be kept safe. Our relationship will be in secret...what do you think?"

Hermione remained deep in thought for minutes. "I-I don't know, Draco. I'm not sure about this...Let me think it out, ok?" She got up from the bed, and began to fold her clothes from the previous night and put it away in her closet, while Draco sat on the bed, watching her bustle around the room. Hermione put on her jeans, socks, along with sneakers, and went into Draco's room. She returned his shirt and came back in wearing one of his black hoodies. "Do you mind if I wear this?" He shook his head, "no", and she smiled. She cleaned the makeup from her face, brushed her hair, and then looked at Draco. "Well, I'm going to go get some breakfast...I'll see you later?" He nodded, and she left the room.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall. There were a few whistles as she entered, and she blushed slightly. She ran down to the Gryffindor table. "Ginny, I need to talk to you... NOW," she said in a hushed whisper. "What's wrong, Hermione?" "Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" Harry looked at her, worried. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast, and bit it. "Yum," she said unemotionally, and not paying him and his concern much attention. "Come on, Ginny! Oh, morning Harry, morning Ron," she said, distractedly. She tugged on Ginny's arm. "Please, Ginny? I really need to talk to you!" Ginny took one more bite of her food, and stood up. "Oh, alright." Hermione threw her toast on the table and dragged Ginny out onto the grounds.

They sat down under the tree by the lake as Hermione fiddled her thumbs. "Draco explained to me what happened last night. And I thanked him for taking care of me, and I...I... kissed him." "You WHAT? HERMIONE!" Ginny looked at her surprised. "I couldn't help it! It just...happened. Then, he kissed me back... and we kissed some more...and then he asked me out," she finished a bit hurriedly.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ginny squealed in excitement for her friend. "I asked him to let me think... and I think I'm going to say yes, but I wanted to discuss it with you first...Ginny, don't tell Harry or Ron, they'd kill us. Draco's not going to tell anybody either. You're the only one besides us who knows! This is all going to be in secret, Gin. Don't say a word. Or I won't be able to trust you again." Hermione began to ramble nervously.  
"Hermione, don't worry! Your secret is safe with me. That's what friends are for!" Hermione sighed in relief and hugged Ginny so hard Ginny thought she almost heard a rib crack. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!"

They rushed back into the Great Hall, and Hermione sat down as if nothing had happened. "I'm starving," she exclaimed. She piled food onto her plate, and began to eat. Harry and Ron looked at her, scared. Ron shrugged and began to talk to Harry about their next Quidditch practice. "Guys? I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for that to happen..." Harry and Ron looked up at her. "It's ok, Hermione. Just never drink again," Harry said, patting her back. "It's quite scary," Ron added.

After they finished eating, Hermione got up. "Well, I got to go...I have to work on my potions project with Draco...ugh...well, I'll see you guys later!" Not waiting for an answer, she left the Great Hall in a hurry. She suddenly felt a yearning to see Draco and tell him her response to his "question".

She said the password hurriedly, and entered. "Draco?" He was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Yeah? What's the matter?" She smiled at him and sat down on the couch next to him. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you...yes, I will go out with you." She kissed him softly on the cheek and they stayed sitting there, just talking about their families and their worries/problems.

Draco smiled in thought; everything was going according to plan...

**A/N:REVIEW!TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE..SUGGESTIONS...ANYTHING JUST REVIEW!**


	10. Baring Souls

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 10: Baring Souls**

A/N:VERY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! LOTS OF STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON! THANKS TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS/SUPPORTERS, MY FRIENDS WHO TELL ME THEIR OPINIONS OF MY FANFIC AT SCHOOL (LUV U GUYS! CANT BELIVE WE GRADUATIN IN JUNE!) AND MY BETA-DRACO MALFOYLUVER!

**Now without further ado...**

**Chapter 10:Baring Souls**

Hermione opened her eyes groggily, and shivered. She felt a warm body next to her, so turning her head she saw Draco leaning on her. She looked around, and realized they must have fallen asleep on the couch. She conjured some blankets, and wrapped herself and Draco in them. _That's better..._

He shifted slightly, and his head fell onto her legs. She smiled sleepily, yawning slightly.

Even though they'd been together for less than 24 hours, she had a feeling that what she was doing was right. The boredom in her life was gone; the missing pieces found. She now felt at ease, and as if everything in her was complete. She no longer had to worry about the awkward moments they'd had, or the temptation she'd had to kiss him, or the fear of him kissing her. They were together now, for good.

She began to stroke Draco's hair gently as she remembered the previous night. They had both opened up to each other about such things that no other living soul knew about. What Draco had said wasn't too surprising, but it was still horrible. She then closed her eyes and remembered last night...

_"Draco...what was your childhood like?" she asked softly.  
He looked at her for a moment, closed his eyes to gather his thoughts, and began to speak. _

"The first 5 years of my life weren't too bad. My parents spoiled me, constantly buying me stuff. I was their little boy. My dad would actually spend time with me. Then, when I turned 6, it changed. I barely saw him anymore. He said he was out doing something, out at work, out with friends; Always a different excuse. So I spent time with my mum. When I turned 10, my dad told me that I had a good purpose in life. That one day the Dark Lord-who was to rule the Wizarding world-would come back. And I would be his most faithful servant, that I would do anything for him. The other thing my father wanted me to do was to be the top in school, marry a nice pureblood girl, and have a lot of kids." He sighed.

"He began to teach me dark spells, insisting that I would need them at school, that Id need them in any fights I got into at school. These dark spells scared me; I didn't understand them at the time. Whenever I would get it wrong, he would scream like it was the end of the world. That scared me too, as a 10 year old. After he taught me quite a few, he was satisfied. By then, I saw him about once a month. He was always out doing something, or with someone. He also taught me manners, the Malfoy way of doing everything and how we were superior to others because we were pureblood. And so, that's how I grew up. That's when I came to a conclusion..."

"And what was that?"

He gave her a bitter smile. "My father didn't love me. He used me as an object, a trophy to show off to others. His Perfect Little Prince." He spat the last word out with distaste.  
Hermione thought that was the saddest thing a little boy could think.

Draco gave her a genuine smile. "But my mother-she loves me. She was the one who was with me the whole way, telling me everything would be ok...She's probably the only person in my family who truly loves me." He looked up at Hermione, and saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Wha-Don't cry. It's over now. Everything's ok."

"I know...but it's just not fair that you had to have such a horrid childhood.  
It's not fair...not right for a little kid to experience that." He wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"It's ok..." His voice took a hardened tone as he said, "I rejoice that my father's dead. He was a piece of filthy scum who thought he was better than everyone else just because of the money in his pocket. You don't know how happy I am that he died in Azkaban. I'm free now, to do whatever I please, and Voldemort was killed last year, thanks to Potter, so I am fully free. I never want to be my father. I don't want to resemble him in any way."

"Did you father ever beat you, Draco?" He had to strain his ears to hear her.

"No. But he did beat my mother a few times when they would fight. I remember going into her room to comfort her."  
There was an awkward silence.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "My problems are tiny compared to yours."

"Tell me."

"No, they're so stupid, compared to everything you've been through."

"Hermione...I want to know." She looked into his eyes, and surrendered.

"Ok...Well, my childhood was ok, I guess. I was a good kid, didn't get into any trouble. My parents loved me. I remember in the summer I would read, and the other kids would make fun of me...saying I was weird. I would get top marks in school, and kids would hate me for it. When I got accepted to Hogwarts, I was so happy. I always knew that I didn't fit in with the life I was currently leading. So then, I came here. But, every summer I return, it's awful, especially this summer. The kids continue to make fun of me, but in a more hurtful way. The guys would say..." She sighed, and her voice broke slightly as she continued.

"That only a blind person would date me, that I was hideous. They would laugh that I was 17, and hadn't even kissed a guy, or dated one. They would say that Im the ugliest girl alive. They would play pranks on me all the time. So I would go into my room, and cry myself to sleep..." He could see tears in her eyes once again, and he hugged her close.

"I think I'll pay those guys a visit this summer. Show them what a good catch I've got. And THEY must be blind, because you're beautiful. You'll show off your hot boyfriend to them, and they'll be surprised."  
Hermione laughed. "You're too modest, really," she said sarcastically, and she took a deep breath of his cologne.

"And this year, my mom started buying me girly clothes, some of them revealing more than I want to show. She said that she was proud of me being the top student and everything, but I needed to get my head out of books, go to social events, party. Get a boyfriend..."

"Let me guess, she's the one that bought you those pajamas, huh?"

"Yep. She'll be so proud of me when I tell her about you. I can tell her, right?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell your mother?"

"Yes. She'll be happy."

Hermione snuggled close to Draco, and they stared into the fireplace, as the fire burned lower and lower. (A/N: have I mentioned they have a fireplace in between their bedrooms, across from the couches and tables, across from the kitchens? WELL THEY DO! lol)

* * *

Hermione felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped. It was Draco.

"Morning," he said sitting up.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"While you were playing with my hair, I woke up and waved my hand in your face for about 5 minutes and you still didn't notice...You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Don't dwell too much on what I said. It's all in the past, anyway," he said, shrugging.

"Ok."

She went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Truth was Draco hadn't meant to bare his soul to Hermione. It wasn't part of the plan. But there was just something about her that he wanted to trust...and he'd opened up to her. And she'd just sat there and listened. She was the first person to. He snorted. _I'm beginning to like her..._

He looked at his watch and cursed. _Damn it, we're going to be late to Potions! Well, Snape will let me off...I don't know about Hermione, but since we're partners he'll let it slide again...I hope..._

He jumped up from the couch, and went into his room, gathering his books as he put on his robes.

He hammered on the bathroom door, and was about to turn the knob.

"Draco! I'm in disposed!" she yelled.

"Put a towel on!"

She came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, her hair wet.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you looked at the time?"

"No...Why?" She looked at her watch and looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Snape will kill us! I shouldn't have sat on the couch daydreaming! We have to hurry!"

She ran into her room and hurriedly put on her robes, picking up her books in a neat stack off her desk.

He had to stifle a laugh. Her robes were on the wrong way.

She looked down and noticed. Muttering angrily, she went back into her bedroom. Moments later, she came back out, and this time everything was on the right way.

She took her towel and tried to dry her hair.

"Ever heard of magic?" Draco asked. He said a spell and hot air came out of his wand. Her hair was dry in seconds. "Err...thanks," she said.

He kissed her on the lips. "Have a nice day," he said. "You too," she said, smiling. She still needed time to get used to the fact that they were together.

They ran through the halls and into the dungeons. "Sorry we're late, Professor Snape," they chorused. He sneered. "20 points from Gryffindor, Miss. Granger. And I'm disappointed in you, Mr. Malfoy. I expected better. This is the second time you two are late. Next time will result in a detention for both of you."

They nodded and sat down all the way in the back next to each other. "Partners should be sitting next to each other, as we've been doing since September. Or maybe your skulls are too thick to understand that. Make the potion on the board, and when you are done, you may continue with your projects.

Draco looked around the classroom. People were just settling into their seats, and arranging their books. They'd only been late by about a minute. Snape began to go around the room, criticizing everyone.

They began their potion, which was quite easy for the two of them, as they were the top 2 students in Potions class for their year.

They finished about 40 minutes later. Draco looked at the potion the two of them had made together. It was the desired silver color, and some mist was escaping it.

They stared at the potion in silence.

Draco spoke up. "It wasn't fair for him to take points off of you and not off me."

"Really? Well, everyone knows Snape's a dirty, prejudiced-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Ms. Granger?" His voice carried over the entire room and everyone looked over at Snape, Hermione, and Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. "I-I-um-"

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! AND A DETENTION TONIGHT AT 8! CLEAN OUT YOUR MOUTH AND WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT TEACHERS! SCOURGIFY!"

Foam began to pour out of Hermione's mouth as it cleaned itself. Hermione wiped at the foam, trying to get it off, her eyes filled with tears.

The Gryffindors all glared at Snape, while the Slytherins were on the floor laughing. All accept Draco. He was looking at her, worried. He was furious at Snape. Draco felt an extreme loathing towards what had once been his favorite teacher.

The foam continued to pour out of her mouth, and down her robes, soaking them. Snape muttered the counter curse, and the foam disappeared. She let out a sob and ran out of the classroom, tears streaming down her face.

The bell rang, and Snape roared, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GET OUT OF HERE!" The class scrambled out of the dungeons, afraid that Snape might do something to them, too.

Draco picked up Hermione's books, which had scattered on the floor when she ran out. He balanced them with his books, and walked out of the dungeon, glowering at Snape.

He saw Harry up ahead, and surprisingly, alone. _Where'd Weasley go?_ "Hey Potter!" Harry looked back at Draco, who walked up to him.

"What do you want?" he said curiously.

"Um, these are Hermione's books...thought you should give them to her. Well, err...bye." He walked away towards the classroom in which he took Muggle Studies.

"Hey, Malfoy, wait up!" Draco turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. And (he didn't know if he was passing the line between him and Harry, but it was true) what Snape did back there was wrong."

Harry seemed taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well see you around, Potter." And he left a surprised-looking Harry behind. _Something's changed about him..._

Draco was just about to enter his Muggle Studies classroom when somebody pulled him back into an abandoned corridor. It was Ginny.

"Draco. What happened to Hermione?" He looked at her, amazed. She had called him Draco. Weird.

"We were in Potions, and he docked points off her when we were late, but not me. So I was telling her how what Snape did was unfair and she was about to say how everybody hated him, and he caught her. So he cleaned out her mouth with 'scourgify'..." She looked at him.

"That's foul, Stupid Snape. Well, I saw her crying her eyes out in the bathroom on this floor. Thought maybe you could go comfort her." She winked at him.

"You know?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," she said, grinning. "Well, I'm going to be late for class. Bye!" And she ran off.

_Who cares about Muggle Studies? The teacher won't notice that I'm not there, not with that loud class._

The corridors were quiet, with every teacher and student in a classroom. He went inside the girls' bathroom. "Hermione?" He heard a sniffle, and then a giggle.

She came up to him. "What are you doing in here? This is the GIRLS' bathroom."

He was speechless for a moment, and she laughed. "I'm just kidding. This is an abandoned bathroom."

"Oh...Well I came to see how you were doing. What Snape did wasn't fair, or nice."

"I know...I hate him...and I have to serve detention tonight," she said sadly.

"I haven't had a detention since...1st year, actually."

"I remember that. I was there, too. Remember, we went into the forest?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, laughing. "You were so scared."

"I was not!"

"You were, too!"

"Ok, yeah I was...Well, I was 11, and that place IS creepy!"

"Hah! You admit it!"

"Yes! Fine! Ok?"

She stepped up to him and kissed him. He smiled inside. _I do like her...I can't help it. Something about her is just...  
_  
As he remembered his plan, his insides squirmed. _Why am I doing it? What's the point?_

Nonetheless, he decided to go on with it.

They spent 2 class periods in the bathroom...kissing.

Meanwhile, in Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was worried. Neither Malfoy, nor Hermione had showed up. _Malfoy's probably just ditching. And Hermione's probably still upset..._He hoped he was right.

Hermione and Draco both showed up for their next classes. Harry noticed that Hermione was beaming, and he was happy that she was ok.

Dinner went by, and Hermione sighed. "I don't want to go to detention. Who knows what he'll have me do?"

"Prepare for the worst," Harry said. "He might be standing at the door with a club, ready to beat you to death."

"Thanks a lot, Harry," she said sarcastically.

She got up. "Bye, guys!" Ginny got up, too. "I'll escort you to the dungeons, I want to talk to you." They walked slowly, taking their time.

"So...what did you two do in there for two whole class periods? Harry told me you were missing in Care of Magical Creatures. You're lucky that he doesn't go to Arithmancy, or he would know you ditched that, too."

"How did you know I was with Draco?"

"Well, after I saw you in here, I told him where you were. So what did you guys do that whole time?"

"What do you think?"

"Good girl," she said, patting Hermione's head. Hermione turned bright pink. **(A/n:they were just making out, nothing more lol...dont want you gettin wrong idea)**

They got to the dungeons. "Good luck," Ginny muttered as Hermione entered.

"There will be no need for wands," he said as soon as she got in. "You will be using your hands." _Joy..._

Four hours later, Hermione stumbled into the Heads Quarters, exhausted.

She lay down on the couch, her head on Draco's lap. "He made me clean the ENTIRE dungeon with my hands! All those jars, his cabinets, his desk, everything!"

"I'm so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open...and I didn't even get started on the homework we have due in 3 weeks!"

"Oh, I think that's ok. You still have time," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

"I'm hurt," he said, making a sad face.

She closed her eyes, yawning.

"You sure you're too tired?"

"Yeah, why?"

He kissed her again.

"I'm awake!" They had an intense snogging session for about an hour, until the clock struck one in the morning.

"It's late...we should go to sleep," Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, ok..."

He took her into his arms and dropped her on the bed.

"Night," she muttered, already asleep on top of her covers.

"Night," he said.

The end to another...interesting day, he thought as he fell asleep.

Epilogue - About 3 weeks passed, and they carried on in this manner. It was on November 24 when something significant happened in Hermione and Draco's relationship.

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Fear, Anger, and Regret

**Twists & Turns**

**Chapter 11: Fear, Anger, and Regret**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL-I GRADUATED 8TH GRADE LOVE YOU CLASS OF 06-AND BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER MATTERS. THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE CONTINUALLY REVIEWED THIS STORY, WITHOUT YOU I'D BE NOTHING! No matter how long it takes for me to update, I will not give up on this story. For any of you who are wondering about my other fanfictions, I am currently working on my Ron/Hermione fanfiction Finally! and after that I'll probably work on my other fanfiction Behind Those Eyes. Check them out if you haven't already!**

**This chapter isn't one of my favorites. I don't think it's written too well. (Sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I just wanted to get this chapter out there; I've been writing it for a long time.) I think the things that happen in this chapter to Hermione and Draco are kind of pointless, and you might think what happens is too, but I needed this to happen so Draco and Hermione's relationship could have a stronger foundation to prepare them for what's to come. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

Hermione Granger was having a bad day. She had been late to class again, had not gotten top marks on an essay, had almost FAILED one of her tests(which was unacceptable, of course, and nearly brought Hermione to tears), and had constantly been bugged by Parvati and Lavender, asking her if she knew any gossip for their gossip column. Which she didn't. _Besides the fact that I'm dating Draco Malfoy, my supposed enemy. _She sighed. _Thank God it's Friday. I can relax, get away from everyone._

It was now after dinner, and Hermione was at the library waiting for Draco to arrive. They had to continue their potions project and work on an essay that had been assigned to them by Snape. It was due Monday. _We need to do it today because Draco's got Quidditch practice all weekend...Where is he? _She picked a random book and took it off the shelf, opening it and beginning to read. Her watch's ticking echoed in her head. 10 minutes...30 minutes...1 hour...Hermione looked up. _It's an hour and a half late. Where is he?_

She felt her anger eat at her inside. Suddenly, a new feeling replaced the anger. Worry. _Is he ok? What if he's hurt? _She got up, taking the books they would need. _Maybe he's at our dormitories? He's probably waiting for me there. _

Her heart swelled at the thought of seeing him. As she entered the dormitory, she pictured him sitting on a couch. "I've been waiting for you," he would say. He would kiss her softly. Hermione was harshly brought back to reality as the painting swung shut.

She looked around. "Draco?" _No sign of him in the bathroom._ She went into the living room and shivered. The fire was out. She put it back on with a flick of her wand. Hermione turned to the window, looking out. She couldn't see him on the grounds. She looked up at the sky, which was dark.

"Draco?" She gently opened his bedroom door. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in his room. _He's not here..._ She went back out, an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She went back out, an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She put her books down on the table, and went to look for him.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione re-entered the dormitories. She looked everywhere short of the Slytherin common rooms. She sat down on the couch, stifling a yawn. It was almost 11 o'clock. She got up and put more wood in the fireplace to replenish the fire, which was almost out. The fire roared and went back to its usual height. Hermione began to pace back and forth, unpleasant thoughts haunting her.

With a creak, the painting swung open and Draco entered, looking..._FINE? HE BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION!_ She flung herself on him, kissing him. "Where have you been? I've been so worried." He smiled as they pulled back. "I've been...out." He had something in his hand, which he hid behind his back. "I'll be right back."

He came back out wearing black sweatpants and a short-sleeve black shirt. The object he had been holding was gone. He closed his bedroom door and sat down on the couch next to Hermione.

"How was your day?" he asked. "Horrid," she replied. She stood up, her temper flaring. The anger that she had been holding in all day spilled out, her temper directed at Draco.

"Where have you been? You don't trust me enough to tell me? Is it serious? Are you doing something bad and that's why you don't want to tell me? Maybe some Slytherin thing? Why won't you tell me?"

"I forgot we were supposed to meet up in the library. I'm sorry," Draco said, standing up and taking a step toward her. Hermione took a few steps back, her back nearly touching Draco's door.

"I waited an hour and a half for you, but you didn't show up! I looked everywhere for you! Then, I came up here, and I've been waiting ever since. Why can't you tell me?" She began to rant, her face getting red.

"You'll know in time," he said, sighing. She groaned in frustration, her temper latching on to a new topic: how her day had gone.

"And you ask how my day was. It was horrible! I was late AGAIN because me and you were up late last night talking! This is the fifth time I've been late. Ever since I've been with you!A-" Draco cut her off, getting angry.

"So you're blaming your lateness on me? Fine! If you don't want to be with me, then don't. Step away from our relationship," he said in a low voice. Hermione sighed.

"Of course I want to be with you! I'm just saying it's unusual for me to be late, and teachers are suspicious! Especially my friends; they've been suspecting that something's going on with me. I've been distanced with them...I almost failed one of my tests today! I got the lowest grade in the class, and the teacher kept me after class to talk to me! Everyone's worried about me! And STUPID Parvati and Lavenderkept bugging me for gossip for their ridiculous gossip column! Of course I have no gossip, except for you. They'd have a field day if they found out about you! YOU! Back to the start! You won't tell me where you went! Why is it such a big deal? Why can't you tell me? And now since you supposedly "forgot", the whole day was a waste! We'll have to spend all NIGHT doing Snape's essay, if not all weekend since he assigned such a long one! We've already spent have this week staying up all night!" Draco shrugged.

"What does that mean? Don't you care if you get bad grades? Or is money going to get you through that? Money isn't everything, you know. You're more like your father than I thought. Bribing and buying things to get to the top!" Draco's face contorted with anger. The softness in his eyes was replaced with a malicious glint that she'd never seen before. She knew what she had said had been complete nonsense, but, fueled by her anger, she couldn't stop.

Draco took a step toward her. "You bitch!" He slapped her. Her head sprung back and she stumbled, her feet faltering. Her cheek stung, a red mark remaining. She couldn't believe Draco had hit her. "You ARE like your father," she said accusingly. "Are you going to beat me like your father beat your mother?" Draco scowled, his eyes hard and cold.

For a moment, there was a deadly silence. Then-"How **could** you?" His hand clenched around her throat and Hermione gasped. He held her a few inches above the ground, smacking her against his door. She winced. "How could you say that?" he roared. He smacked her against his door again. "You KNOW how I feel about my father You, out of ALL PEOPLE! I thought you knew me better than that! I HATE HIM! He's a DISGRACE of a father! I don't want to be anything like him! I'm not like him! Money ISN'T everything to me! If you think that's what I'm like, then you DON'T know me!" She was smacked against the door yet again. He roared again in rage.

Tears spilled over Hermione's face from loss of air. "Draco-let me go-had-bad day-temper-didn't mean to-take out-on-you," Hermione choked out, her breath coming in short gasps.

"I HATE MY FATHER! I HATE-YOU!" With a yell, he took the fire poker and shove it into her arm. "So you remember!" An unearthly shriek rose from Hermione's lips as she squirmed in pain.

Draco dropped the poker and Hermione simultaneously, horrified at what he'd done. Hermione fell back against his bedroom door. She gasped in deep breaths and tears rapidly spilled down her face. She looked up at Draco weakly. Draco felt his heart break at the look in her eyes: not of anger, not of pain, but of fear.

_What have I become? She's right. I AM my father._ "I'm sorry," he whispered over and over. "I didn't meant to." He wanted to comfort her, but he was scared of causing her more pain that he already had. He opened his bedroom door and entered it, stepping over her.

Draco closed the door and sat down on his bed. He couldn't believe what he had just done. A torrent of thoughts ran through his head. _I'm a monster. How could I do this? I didn't mean to. My temper got hold of me. I know she didn't mean what she said; she was just angry. Why didn't I tell her where I was? It wasn't a big deal, but I wanted it to be a surprise. _He sighed. _What have I done?_

He heard Hermione sobbing softly against his door. Draco sorely wanted to comfort her, but he was scared he would lose control of himself and hurt her again. He closed his eyes to calm his racing heartbeat. Even with his eyes closed, all he could see was Hermione's face looking up at him.

_What should I do?_ Another thought came to him. _If Dumbledore finds out, I could get expelled. And Dumbledore has a way of finding things out..._He didn't care about being expelled, though. He just wanted Hermione to be ok.

Draco got up from his bed and sat down in front of his desk, picking up a pencil. He did the one thing that was natural to him and, reaching for his sketch book, he began to draw.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were empty of tears. She couldn't cry anymore. She put her hand up and took hold of Draco's doorknob, struggling to stand. She heard an intake of breath._ He's still awake!_

Her legs gave way the first time she tried to stand up and she collapsed on the floor. She took a deep breath. She tried again and stood on shaky legs. Her entire body ached and her eyes blurred as she threatened to black out. She got herself a glass of water, drinking it greedily and refilling the glass repeatedly.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror to inspect the damage. She winced. Her eyes were red and swollen. Traces of her tears lingered on her face. There was a mark around her throat where Draco had grabbed her. She lifted up her shirt with trembling fingers, and her eyes widened at what she saw. There were marks all over her back. _When he smacked me against the door..._She gently put her shirt down. The slightest movement made her muscles protest. She lifted up her left sleeve to see what damage the fire poker had done. Hermione let out a whimper. Her upper arm was red with tinges of pink. There were droplets of dried blood. She let the sleeve down slowly.

Hermione trudged to her room, stopping at the door. Catching her breath, she opened the door and collapsed on her bed. The moment she sat down, the gears in her head began to turn as she digested what had happened._ I shouldn't have provoked him. I don't think he meant to do it, but...the fact is he did do it. I can't believe it. He...hurt me._

She whimpered softly as she remembered the look in his eyes. She felt herself shake with fear and began to cry, her entire body shaking back and forth. After a while, she felt her tears cease and let the rational side of her take over.

_Can I fix any of these injuries?_ She retrieved her wand and stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She was too tired to perform any magic. _Maybe I can fix some of these when I regain my...energy,_ she thought, gesturing to her throat. She felt her eyes shut, and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Draco sat up, rubbing his eyes. He realized he had fallen asleep while drawing as he pulled a paper off his sweaty face. Looking at the time, he saw it was six AM. He groaned and went over to the window.

The sky sparkled with various colors: yellow, pink, and orange. He changed his clothes, putting on jeans and a blue jersey. Draco sighed._ It's going to be a crazy day..._

He opened his door and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He took a long shower, thinking about everything that was going on in his life, particularly Hermione._ I feel really bad about hurting her..._His stomach gave a pang. _I never let my temper take hold of me like that with any other girl I've been with. Then again, Hermione is like no other girl I've ever met. I've gone to different lengths to get her to like me. She's more complex than the average girl. And our relationship is like no relationship I've ever had-and I've had many._

After he took a shower, he went back to his room. He began to pace back and forth, wondering about what would happen when Hermione woke up. Afte a great deal of time had passed, Draco decided to go to the Great Hall and have breakfast. He went down the stairs, encountering only a few students, talking to only one or two as he passed by. Just as he was about to enter the Great Hall, he changed his mind. _I'll go down to the ground, sit down by the lake, clear my mind, try to relax...I heard Quidditch practice was cancelled, anyways..._Which is exactly what he did.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. Every inch of her hurt. She put a hand on her bed and stood up slowly. She felt like she was about to falter and was going to collapse again.

She decided to go down to breakfast; she didn't wanted to stay here any longer. She changed into jeans and a dark blue hoodie, taking her clothes off slowly so as not to hurt herself and doing the same when putting her clothes on.

Hermione sighed, exhausted just by changing clothes. She put her hood up to cover her face. _Good thing this is big and baggy. _She checked herself in the mirror. _Good, you can barely see my face. I'll eat quickly and go down to the grounds. Hopefully, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest aren't down there. If I stay for too long around them, they'll notice something's off._ She left the room quickly and quietly, listening for any signs of movement coming from Draco's room.

She was about to enter the Great Hall when she spotted her friends at the end of thr Gryffindor table, laughing and talking. She contemplated going out to the grounds, but it was too late; they had spotted her. "Hermione," they called out. _Damn._

Hermione trudged to the table and sat down next to Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting across her. "Hi, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling. "Hey guys," Hermione said weakly. "You ok?" Harry asked, his eyes full of concern. "Yeah," she replied slowly. Each word was a challenge in itself; speaking hurt her ribs. "Here, have some food. You'll be fine," Ginny said, putting various things on her plate. "Thanks," Hermione said, taking a big bite out of every thing, polishing off her plate in a matter of minutes. Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked at her, amazed. "Are you SURE you're ok?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes," she said firmly. "Relax guys." "And what's with the hood?" Ginny asked. "Nothing. Just...cold," Hermione replied, hugging her arms. She persuaded her friends that she was fine, and they turned back to their food.

Glad that they hadn't pursued the topic any further, she decided to eat another pancake and leave while she was lucky. She cut the pancake into pieces slowly with her knife and fork. _Steady...steady..._

"HEY HERMIONE!" Neville yelled, sliding in next to her. Hermione screamed, dropping her knife and fork. Their table turned to look at her as she bent down to retrieve her silverware. She came back up and looked at Neville. "Oh hey Neville, you scared me!" she said shakily.

Neville looked at her worriedly. "Hermione...what happened to you?" She looked around the table. Neville, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were looking at her with worry, several expressions on their faces. "What are you talking about?" she replied cooly.

"Hermione, what happened to your face?" Ron asked. Hermione felt around for her hood and realized it had fallen off when she had bent down to retrieve the knife and fork. "Nothing!" she replied slowly. "Hermione," Ginny said softly. "Tell us the truth." Hermione scowled. "Nothing happened to me. I...I just smacked into my door. I took out a lot of books from the library, and I wasn't looking where I was going, so I smacked into my door, thinking it was open." She looked around the table, and it was obvious nobody believed her.

"Hermione...was it Malfoy? Did he do this to you?" Harry asked quietly. Ron growled. "No!" she said indignantly, but her voice came out as a squeak. In the same quiet voice Harry said, "Ginny, take Hermione to the nearest bathroom. Check on her sleeves, on her back, check to see if there are marks anywhere else on her." Hermione winced. "No, guys, no. Ginny, come on guys, this is ridiculous!" Ginny stood up solemnly and began to pull Hermione away from the table. "Guys!" Hermione yelled. Ginny and Hermione came back a few minutes later, a look of shock on Ginny's face as they sat back down.

"Well?" Ron asked. "There's a bunch of blue marks all over her back. And guys...look at this," Ginny said, lifting up Hermione's left sleeve. There was a big gasp around the table as they saw the burn. Hermione slapped Ginny's hand away, pulling her sleeve down. "Hermione, you should go to Madam Pomfrey," Neville said. "Guys, nothing happened. I burned myself trying to use the toaster in my common room," Hermione lied. "Oh, yeah? Then what about the marks on your back, Hermione? Explain that," Ron said angrily. Hermione hung her head, at a loss for words.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go give that damn ferret a beating," Ron said, standing up. Harry, Neville, and Ginny stood up as well. "Us too," Harry said. "Guys, no!" Hermione yelled. "It's not his fault. I made him do it. Guys, stop. You can't! It's not his fault!" Hermione felt her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Hermione, are you crazy? He. hurt. you. It doesn't matter what happened. He. hurt. you. How could you defend him?" Harry asked. "Before we confront Malfoy, we're going to take you to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can help you," Ginny said. "NO!" Hermione stood up quickly and felt her world spin. Nonetheless, she ran shakily out of the Great Hall out to the lake, her legs faltering on every step. Her friends called after her. From far away, Dumbledore watched the scene unfold, wondering what decision the teenagers would make next.

Hermione ran to the bank of the lake and fell, her feet almost touching the water. She tried to catch her breath. Tears spilled down her face from pain and her current situation. "Wasn't his fault. Or mine. I think. I'm so confused. In pain..." She grimaced.

"Hermione?" Hermione froze, hearing a familiar voice. She stood up slowly and turned around. She came face to face with Draco. She took a step back and her eyes widened in fear. He sighed and put his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She took another step back, one of her feet plopping into shallow water. She took deep breaths. "Stay away," she whispered. "Stay...away..."

She noted the look in his eyes, however, noticing they were nothing like the previous nights. They were soft and vulnerable. For once, she could completely read his face and tell what he was thinking. She could tell he was sorry. But she still had a feeling he was going to hurt her somehow in the future. Hermione Granger was scared.

"If I could, I would take back what I did. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry I lost control. What you said...made me go crazy," he said. "I didn't mean anything I said," Hermione said softly. "I was just angry and worried, wondering why you wouldn't tell me where you were." They stared at each other silently for a few moments.

Suddenly, Draco's head flew to the side as Ron and Harry appeared. "Get your hands off her, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, punching him. "How could you hurt her?" Harry growled, hexing him. "Guys! Stop it!" Hermione yelled. They paid no attention to her. She backed away slowly from the scene. _I need to spend some time alone to think..._She went into her bedroom, locking both doors and laying down on her bed.

_I'm so confused..._

Despite the fact that she had woken up not too long ago, Hermione fell asleep. About half an hour later (although it felt like minutes to her) Hermione woke up to the sound of her doorknobs shaking. Someone was trying to come in. Her eyes widened as she grabbed her wand. She heard a voice say, "Alohomora," and the door connecting Draco's room and hers opened.

Draco stepped in, closing the door. "Hi," he said slowly. "Oh...hi," she replied. "Did I wake you?" he said, noticing from the look on her face. "Actually, yes," she grimaced. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "It's ok..I..guess. How'd you get away from Harry and Ron?"

He shrugged. "They got tired after a while. I guess I deserved those punches, though," he said, touching his jaw. "Yes...yes you did." After a pause she added, "What do you want?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed and she flinched. "I want to apologize. I'm very sorry about hurting you, I just...lost control. What you said made me lose my nerve. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was. I'm sorry for everything. If you want to...if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand completely." Draco took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for provoking you. I was having a tough day yesterday and took my anger out on you, saying things I didn't mean. What you did hurt me greatly though, in more ways than one. I forgive you, though. As for our relationship"-she paused, seeing Draco straighten-"I want to be with you." He smiled. "Really?" "Yes. Even though there's so many reasons why we shouldn't be together. Even after what you did. After all, every relationship has its problems and struggles. What kind of a relationship doesn't? And after every fight, the couples that are meant to be get stronger and help each other get through everything that happens to them." She kissed him slowly on the cheek, and he hugged her as she leaned against him for comfort.

Hermione didn't know how right she was. They would truly need each other to face what was to come.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hermione and Draco decorate their common room together, mistletoe affects everyone, pre-Christmas cheer (even Snape), and love is in the air!**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	12. Continuing On!

To all my loyal readers,

**I am ashamed.** I always vowed I would never be like the writers who take months, if not years, to update, and I have somehow become one of them. I apologize, I apologize, I apologize 100000 times. In my defense, things have been crazy with high school, friends, and I recently had a death in the family. However, this has inspired me to write and express myself. Thankfully, it's spring break woohoo and I'm going to take this free time and brainstorm and write another chapter. I need to regroup and remember where I wanted to go for the next few chapters, but I do remember what will happen in the end.

I apologize, I apologize, I apologize. I ask for a little patience (although I do not deserve it) and I will try to get up a chapter in the next week or so. Despite how long it's taken for me to update, I will not give up on this story because I do like where it's headed and I can't wait to see your opinions on further chapters.

I hope everyone enjoys their spring break, and keep your eyes peeled;

**A sorely needed update will soon be on its' way.**

Thanks for being so patient and such great reviewers.

I appreciate it.


	13. Mistletoe and Unprecedented Cheer, Oh My

**Hey guys! Kept my promise, didn't I? After a long awaited-Once again, I apologize-wait, chapter 12 of Twists & Turns is here. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and I ask you to review. The more reviews I receive, the more inspired I get to write a new chapter as quickly as possible and to the best of my ability. Sorry for any typos, as I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as I could.**

**I'll quit my rambling, and leave you with this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Mistletoe and Unprecedented Cheer, Oh My**

It was a crisp December morning in Hogwarts as the few remaining leaves on the trees broke off and lingered in the air. Christmas was in a couple weeks and the smell of incoming snow was in the air. Hermione lingered by the window, enjoying the sight and a cup of tea. She shivered as a cold breeze made its' way into the room.

"Cold?" Draco muttered, appearing behind her and slipping his arms around her. She shuddered slightly, from the cold and delight. "Morning," she grinned, turning her head up to look at him. He kissed her on the lips soflty, cupping her face towards him. He pulled apart and sat down next to her, taking a sip of his cup of coffee. "Morning," he said, grinning.

They sat down in silence, enjoying the view as leaves swirled by and the wind sent ripples of water moving about in the lake. No words were needed to communicate; the moment held a thousand words in itself. They sat still, enjoying each other's company, and it seemed as if time itself stood still. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

Draco looked at his watch. "We should go down to the Great Hall, put in an appearance before class starts." "You make it sound as if we're celebrities," she said, laughing. "When's our photo shoot or the press conference? Maybe we should get those over with too." He chuckled and said, "Well, we should be. We're far too cool for the people in this place." They both grinned and stood up simultaneously.

"I'll go get my books," she said, walking towards her bedroom. He watched her go and smiled. Draco Malgoy had undergone a complete transformation in the time span of a few months, and was in fact, finding himself falling more and more for Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure what the future contained, or if he was on his 'mission' anymore (thoughts of it conflicted him everyday) but he was content to enjoy the present for now. Draco went to get his books from his room and met up with Hermione.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, and began to talk towads the painting. "You forgot something." "What?" she asked, looking down at her books, flustered. Several curls came out of her bun, sticking to her cheek. "This," he said, walking toward her and kissing her. He brushed her hair away from her face and took her into his arms. Their books remained squished between them, forgotten as they continued to kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Have a great day," he whispered into her ear and kissing her neck. "You too," she said, grinning foolishly. They took a moment to compose themselves, adjusting their books, and left. Hermione left first, and after a short amount of time, Draco left as well, several paces behind her so as to avoid suspicion. He watched Hermione walking animatedly ahead of him, a spring in her step, and Draco found it difficult to refrain himself from doing the same.

He entered the Great Hall, which was decorated in fantastic Christmas decorations, and sat down at the Slytherin table. "Hey Draco, up for some fun tomorrow?" Blaise Zabini came over and sat down next to him. "Doing what?" "Hogsmeade trip, stupid." "Oh yeah. I'm not so sure, Hogsmeade's kind of lost its' novelty lately, don't you think?" Blaise scrutinized Draco's face for a few moments.

"You've changed, you know that?" Draco scowled. "What are you talking about?" "You don't come into our common room as much. You're distanced. I reckon you've been spending too much time cooped up with that Mudblood." Draco's jaw clenched. "She's a pureblood." Word of Hermione's parentage had gone around the school, courtesy of Lavender and Parvati's gossip column. "Yeah, I know, I know, and a hot one at that-Have you seen that body she hides?-but she's still a Mudblood to us. Old habits die hard. We're Slytherins, Draco. Remember that" Draco nodded briskly. "I remember." "So what do you say, Hogsmeade this weekend? We'll do something crazy, have some fun and relax. How's that sound?" "Alright," Draco said, nodding. "Alright!" Blaide said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. They sat there and talked, but Draco's mind remained on the girl sitting three tables away.

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called. "Hey guys," Hermione said, sitting down. "How are you?" "I'm good," she said, grinning. "It shows," Ginny said, chucjling. "Hey, Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, you up for it?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure," Hermione said hesitantly. "Oh come on Herm-i-nee, you don't hang-out wif us az mooch-" Ron said through a mouthful of eclair. "What's up with that?" he said, swallowing. As she looked around at her riends, she realized they were right and found herself racked with guilt. She had been neglecting her friends in lieu of Draco and Head duties.

"You're right, guys. I'm sorry. Hogsmeade sounds like fun." They nodded and grinned and she found herself grinning right back at them. "Can't wait!" she added, and vowed to herself that she would spend more time with her friends. She began to talk to her friends, playing attention and trying to catch up on what she had missed. They were eventually interrupted by Dumbledore.

"May I have your attention, please?" he said, standing up. "I trust that you are enjoying your breakfast. I would like to remind you that today is Open House Day and parents will be coming to view the school and view you in classes. Act as you do everyday, which I hope is your best behavior. Go off to your classes now, you are dismissed. Have a great day!" Everybody stood up to go to their classes when Dumbledore's voice glided out toward them. "Oh and before I forget, I'd like to speak to the Head Boy and Girl please." "See you in class," Hermione said, and she fought the tide of students to reach Dumbledore. She saw Draco do the same.

"Yes, Professor?" "From what I've heard," he began, his eyes twinkling, "the last dance was quite a success. I'd like you two to plan another one for fifth years and up for Christmas Eve. I trust you will do a good job, although I advise that if there is anything inappropriate there"-he looked at Draco-"that you think before you act, and that the quantity of said thing drunk must be watched." He looked over at Hermione. Hermione blushed slightly. "Yes sir," they chorused. "Have fun planning; I expect the plans on my desk within the week. You may go." They said their goodbyes and walked toward the dungeons for Potions. They ran in, out of breath.

Hermione did not want more points docked off or detentions, the last one still portrayed clearly in her mind. She expected Snape to yell at them and was about to run to her desk when she realized the decor of the dungeon had changed, and stood there, shocked. Draco didn't see she had stopped and ended up knocking into her.

They straightened themselves up and looked at the dungeon in shock. Garlands with bells were hung around the dungeon, along with wreaths. Fairies hung around the garlands, giggling. Hermione looked up, and with a gasp, noted mistletoe above her and Draco. She quickly stepped away and Draco followed her lead.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, take your seats please," Snape said, standing up from his desk. The horror of seeing the dungeon's new decor was nothing compared to their reaction upon seeing Snape. Hermione gasped and Draco's eyebrows rose up into his hair. They hurried to their seats.

"Dear God," Draco muttered. "Has he-has he tried to comb his HAIR?" Hermione whispered. "I suppose so. And what's with the Santa hat and that Christmas sweater? Looks like his grandmother knit it," Draco replied. "Was she blind?" Hermione asked and they laughed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Malfoy, she DID knit it. And her sight was never so good, I'm afraid, poor woman," he added to Hermione, appearing behind them. They jumped and Snape straightened himself, walking to the front of the room.

"Welcome parents!" Snape said, gesturing his arms to the back of the room. Everyone looked back to see a handful of parents observing the room. "Now today we will be making a Cheer Potion. I thought some cheer before the holidays would be nice. Based on the dose, the student becomes giddy with joy. It's contents are written on the board. You may begin," he said with a smile.

"I think the old fool's gone and drunk his own potion," Draco laughed. Hermione giggled. "He's got to stop sneaking up behind people, though. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Draco nodded in agreement as they began their potion. A clanging sound reverberated around the room as the dungeon door opened and a woman walked in.

"Narcissa!" Snape yelled with joy. "Hello Severus," she greeted warmly. "How are you?" "I'm great and you?" "I'm fine." "Look out Narcissa, mistletoe!" he said, pointing above them. "Oh, I hope you don't believe in such foolish things, Severus," she answered cooly, moving away from it. "Well-yes, of course," he said sorely, looking like a child put down. Hermione giggled. "I think Snape fancies your mother!" Draco reddened, a painful expression on his face. "No, I suppose it's just the potion. Snape would never act like this in public." "He's going to be hitting himself in the fact tomorrow," she laughed.

A shadow developed on their table as someone approached, and they looked up. "Hello mother," Draco grinned, standing up. She took his face in her hands, kissing him on the cheek. "Draco dear boy, how are you?" "I'm fine mim, and you?" "I'm great. Hello Hermione," she greeted. Hermione who had been looking around the room, feeling slightly awkward, looked up. "Hello, Ms. Malfoy," she said hesitantly. "Oh please, call me Narcissa," she said with a wave of her hand. "Alright," she said, smiling slightly. "Tell me, does my boy here grow day by day? He's getting taller by the minute!" They laughed and as Hermione looked at Narcissa, she remembered all Draco had told her. The love Narcissa had for her son was apparent in her eyes and she looked lovingly at her son.

"Hello, Hermione," another voice said, and Hermione looked up to see Mrs. Wasley beaming down at her. "Hello, Mrs Weasley," she said, getting up to hug her. As they pulled apart, Mrs. Weasley explaimed, "You look fantastic, Hermione! How have you been dear?" "Just great, Mrs. Weasley," she said, grinning. "It shows," she said, looking her up and down.

Hermione reddened and Mrs. Weasley drew her attention to Narcissa and Draco. "Hello Narcissa. Hello Draco," she said warmly. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said with a nod of his head. "Hello Molly," Narcissa said, moving towards her to talk to her. Although they would never be the best of friends, they had warmed toward each other considerably now that Voldemort and Lucius were gone and they had been on the good side during the war last summer.

"I'll talk to you later," Narcissa said to Draco as her and Mrs. Weasley moved to the back of the room. Draco and Hermione went back to working on their potion. Where their potion was done, Snape walked up to them. "Well, try it!" They looked at him hesitantly. "I think we have the desired dose," she told Draco. "How long does it last?" "A couple hours and it won't be too strong." "Alright." They drank one cup slowly and felt a line forcing their mouths into a smile shortly afterward.

"Once you're done with your potion, drink it with your partner. You may then interact with your fellow students and parents," Snape addressed the class, grinning foolishly. Draco and Hermione got up. Draco walked towards his mother, who was now talking to Blaise. Hermione walked towards Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys," she said, grinning. "Hey Hermione!" they chorused. "Isn't this potion great?" Harry said, chuckling and shaking his head back and forth. "The best!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione assumed the dose in his potion had been too strong by the cartwheels he began to do around the classroom.

The bell rang and the students bustled to their desks to gather their books. Parents filed out along with the students and Snape went to close his cabinets and do inventory, humming a Christmas song under his breath. Hermione and Draco were the last two students in the room and Narcissa came up to them.

"Are you two planning to stay here for Christmas break?" Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure if I'm going anywhere with my parents. If not, I'm staying here," hermione explained.

"How would you two like to spend Christmas break with me at Malfoy Manor? I could use some company," she said warmly.

"I'll check with my parents," Hermione offered.

"Splendid! Well, send me an owl. You should go now. I don't want you to be late because of me." She waved them off and they walked toward the door.

"Narcissa! Won't you stay for some tea?" Snape called. "Well, alright, for old times sake," she replied. "Yippee!" he yelled giddily. Draco snorted.

"We should have recorded this for blackmail," Hermione said regretfully. "Remember this day well, I don't think we'll ever see Snape in such in such a good mood again," he replied sadly. She laughed and said, "Well, I have Arithmancy." "I have Muggle Studies." "I still can't believe Macho Draco Malfoy takes that class," she teased, faking astonishment. "Shut up," he growled playfully. "See you later, Macho Man," she said, and, checking around to see nobody was around, she pecked him on the lips. "Bye," he replied. They went their separate ways, grinning like fools. They Cheer potion had clearly not worn off yet.

* * *

"Come on Draco! Get into the Christmas spirit!" Hermione lugged several boxes of Christmas decorations into the room. "I borrowed these from the House-elves. I thought we could do it ourselves." "I think the Cheer Potion still hasn't worn off for you. Did you take too much?" he remarked snidely. "Nope, this is all me," she said, grinning. "Now come and help me out."

"Alright, I'll help!" With a flick of his wand, all the decorations were put up. "Draco..." Hermione growled. "Alright, alright," he said, bringing them back into the box with another flick. "Come on, Draco. Christmas is about-" "It's in two weeks!" "Yes, but it's the holiday season now. And it's wonderful. It's about family and friends and love. And being together and having fun." "Rubbish. You sound like a Hallmark card," he muttered. "C'mon! help me out!" she said, grabbing a handful of lights.

"But Hermione, I don't know HOW. I've always had house elves do it for me at home," he said earnestly. "well now you'll learn!!" she said triumphantly. Together, they painstakingly put up all the decorations, chatting as the room slowly became full of stockings, bells, garlands, wreaths, and lights.

The fireplace glowed, bordered by Christmas lights and a wreath about it. Stockings hung on it, and harlands and bells bordered the doorways. A medium-sized Christmas tree stood near the window, decked out in lights, ornaments, tinself, and ribbons. Icicles hung near the window frame.

"Looks pretty good. Doesn't it feel better knowing you accomplished all this without magic?" "Nah," he said, sitting down on the couch. She glared at him. "I'm kidding!" he said, chuckling. "Oh, and you forgot the most important decoration," he added cooly. "And what's that?" She looked into the empty boxes, frustrated. "Mistletoe." With a shot incantation and a flick, mistletoe appeared above all the doorways.

"Mistletoe? Come on now, that's rubbish."

"Really?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"It's just a rotten excuse for people to snog each other senseless."

"Oh yeah? And what's wrong if people want to take that chance, use that excuse?"

"Nothing. But I, for one, am a girl with PRINCIPLES! And I do not believe in kissing someone because a PLANT tells me to!" she said, getting annoyed.

He grinned; getting into a battle of wits and wills with Hermione was always entertaining, and they were both too stubborn for their own good.

"And besides," she said, lowering her voice to a reasonable level, "there are nargles in it, and heaven knows that can't be a good thing."

"Nargles? What in the bloody hell are nargles?" Draco asked, his face contorting to one of confusion.

"Yes. Loony-I mean, Luna, told me that there are nargles in mistletoe. And they are harmful to human beings."

Draco snorted. "You believe that loon? She's a nutcase."

"Althoug she does have-unusual beliefs-she is a perfectly sane human being."

They stared at each other intensely. It was a lcashing of beliefs nad battle of the wills, and they stared each other down until one of them would buckle.

"Hermione this is ridiculous," he sighed. "What's the REAL reason you don't like mistletoe?"

"Oh, alright, I had a scarring experience."

"Do tell," he said, his eyes amused.

"I was ten," she began. "It was during the Christmas holidays. Donald, the bully of the block, came up to me and shoved me under a piece of mistletoe he was carrying. He tried to kiss me with those hideous crooked teeth of his and his giant of a tongue. I shoved him against a pole and gave him a concussion"-she smiled-"and got away. I mean it wasn't terrible cause he didn't kiss me, but he was just so UGLY. Pimple and pus and"-she broke off, shuddering.

"So that's my story," she said, clasping herh ands and looking at Draco, who looked like he was torn between laughing and comforting her. "I know it's a ridiculous story, but I always loathed mistletoe after that."

"...Interesting," he said, his expression guarded.

She laughed hesitantly in the silence that followed. "I guess it is silly." She went to put the boxes into her bedroom, and on her way out, Draco stood in the doorway.

"However, I must say I am far better looking than this Donald. No pus, no giant tongues, no crooked teeth. Just a good-looking guy who wants a kiss from his girlfriend under the mistletoe." He pulled her gently towards him and kissed her tenderly. When they pulled away from each other and the mistletoe, Draco looked around with astonishment.

"Well, would you look at that? We didn't get attacked by nargles!" He put a hand to his heart in feign shock.

"Oh, I suppose we got lucky this time around," she said breezily, going over to sit down on the couch. "And you are most definitely better looking than Donald," she added.

He grinned. "How about we get started on the plans for the dance?"

"Ok," she agreed. They took out some parchment and tried to come up with ideas and make this dance better than the previous one. They agreed to hire a couple bands to play muggle and wizard songs, and made up plans to make the decorations more extravagant than ever before. When they were done, Hermione sat back.

"Just need a few specifics, pull a few strings to get the bands we want, and we're set."

"I have a few good bands in mind. Some of them are close friends, actually. I always go to their performances during the summer. I'll owl them right now," he said, getting a new piece of parchment.

"Oh! I'll owl my parents to ask them about Christmas vacation and if it's alright to go to you place. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not really. It would be...interesting," he said, for lack of a better word. She nodded and they both returned to writing their letters. Within moments, Draco and Hermione stood by the widnow, watching two shapes slide away towards the moonlight.

Hermione sat back down on the couch, her face conflicted. "You going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah, going to hang out with some friends. You?"

"Yeah, it's just...today they mentioned how I don't hang out with them as much as I used to..and they're right. I've been neglecting them and I feel terrible."

He stroked her cheek gently. "My friends said the same," he sighed. "You know what?" He stodd up. "I'm going to the Slytherin common room. You're going to the Gryffindor common room. We haven't been there in ages. Head duties aren't much and I doubt we will die if we don't see each other a couple hours less in a day. Go, have fun. We shouldn't neglect people in our lives because we're together." "You're right. We have to get our priorities straight." She kissed him. "I'll see you later." She left and the painting closed with a clang. Draco left soon after and headed over to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. "You've got to see this, it's a historic moment in time!" They walked over to the couches by the fireplace, where Harry and Ron sat in deep concentration, playing Wizard Chess. "Harry's about to win Ron," Ginny whispered excitedly. "Is that even POSSIBLE?" Hermione gasped.

"Checkmate!" Harry yelled, so loudly that the entire common room turned to look at them. He raised his arms into the air triumphantly. Ron's eyes remained on the chessboard, in a state of shock. "How?" he asked hoarsely. "It's ok, Ron," Hermione said, patting him on he back. He sat back into the armchair. "Frog," he whispered. "Has he gone mad?" Ginny asked. Harry pulled out a Chocolate Frog from his pocket. "No, just hungry." Ron ate it and seemed to come to his senses. "I'll get you next time, mate," he said, licking his chocolatey fingers. Hermione snorted. "Boys," she said, shaking her head back and forth. Hermione sat down on an armchair, Ginny following.

"So what's up guys? Wha do you want to do?" They shrugged. "How about a walk on the grounds, for old times sake?" Harry asked, his eyes shining, his mouth twitching with mischief. "What time is it?" Hermione asked. "Eleven," Ron replied. "But surely the Head Girl shouldn't be behaving in such risk-breaking behavior?" Harry teased. "Oh shut up," she growled, a glint in her eyes. "I'll meet you in front of the common room," he said, rushing upstairs to get the Invisibility Cloak. "Will the four of us even fit?" Ginny asked. "And I'm so bloody tall," Ron lamented. Harry returned within minutes.

"Let's go." They managed to fit themselves under the cloak, and with the exception of Ginny, Hermione felt as if they were first years again, setting off to explore the castle. She grinned. She had missed hanging out with her friends and with a sense of contentment, exited the castle with her friends, the thrill of adventure throbbing in her veins.

* * *

"Draco!" Blaise called. "You're just in time! Come join our game!" Draco entered the common room to see a bunch of his friends sitting around a table, grinning mischievously. "We're just about to begin a game of poker," Blaise explained, a deck of cards in his hands. "Are you game? You haven't played in a while..." he teased. Draco pulled up a chair across from Blaise.

"You forgot something." "Oh?" Blaise asked, perplexed. Draco flicked his wand and a bottle of beer appeared for each person at the table, as well as a keg a few feet away. "NOW we're ready." Everyone at the table grinned. "Good to have you back, my man," he said happily. He dealt out the cards, sitting down.

"And Draco?" Blaise asked innocently. "Hmm?" Draco asked, staring intently at his cards. "There have been some-minor- changes to the game in your absence. We're playing...strip poker." Draco took a long swig of his beer. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

"Where should we go?" Ron asked. "How about the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested. "Hermione! It's FORBIDDEN!" Ginny teased, laughing. Standing under the moonlight, the wind from the lake blowing towards them, Hermione felt alive and wanted to do something daring. "You sure, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Yeah," she replied confidently.

As they shuffled awkwardly past Hagrid's hut and towards the Forbidden Forest, Ron spoke up. "But-the spiders!" he said in a hushed voice. "We won't go that way," Harry said. They entered the forest. Harry took off the cloak and they took out their wands as a chorus of "Lumos" went around the group. They wandered aimlessly around the forest for a while. They walked on a path of roots and vines, wondering where they would go next. She walked across a boulder to get to the path on the other side.

"See guys, this isn't so bad. Just taking a stroll."

"Hermione..." Harry said fearfully.

"What?"

They all looked up at Hermione in fear as the boulder she was standing on began to move. "Dear God," she whispered, eyes wide. They all opened their mouths and screamed.

* * *

Draco stuck his head out to look around the corner. Checking that nobody was there, he sighed in relief. He rounded the last bend, running for deal life. He saw a shadow appear at the other end of the corridor and sprint toward him, but he paid it no heed. _Almost there._ He ran towards the painting only to be confronted by the other person, who was Hermione. They panted, out of breath.

"What the hell happened?" they asked each other simultaneously. "I won't ask if you don't ask," Hermione stated. "Deal." Hermione said the password-Radix malorum est cupiditas-and entered. Draco finished off his fifth beer and set the bottle down on the table. He sat down on the couch, attempting to catch his breath. Hermione did the same. When they had caught their breath, they turned to look at each other.

"I-I'm sorry-I can't-what happened?" Hermione asked, laughing hysterically.

"I should ask you the same thing," he replied keenly. They buckled at the same time.

"We played strip poker."

"We went into the Forbidden Forest."

They laughed simultaneously.

"That explains the boxers and beer."

"That explains the branches and scratches."

They paused a moment and leap into their explanations.

"I hadn't played in a while. I was doing fairly well in the beginning, but lost a big hand in the end. I had to strip down to my boxers. They were going to take that too, but felt bad and took my earring instead," he said, pointing to the empty hole in his ear. "Good thing I ran into you and not someone else. That would have been...awkward." She laughed.

"Are they going to give your stuff back?"

"Probably, in some embarrassing way. But that's to be expected. They would have done the same had it been someone else. That's just how we are," he explained, ruffling her hair and taking out a branch. He scrutinized her face. "Care to explain?"

"We decided to go to the Forbidden Forest. It was fine until we accidentally ran into Fluffy. You know, the three-headed dog? We had to run for our lives, basically."

He let out a low whistle. "Sounds like we both had fun nights." "Yeah," she said, snuggling into his bare torso. He stroked her hair, taking out stray bits of branches here and there.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Around two."

"We should go to bed. We have to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Or we could stay here and sleep!"

Hermione grinned. "I like the sound of that."

He leaned back, laying down on the couch. She snuggled up next to him as he put his arm around her.

"Night." They fell asleep within moments; it had been a long day.

* * *

Hermione fluttered her eyes open, waking up. She could feel the ripples of Draco's abs against her back and his arms around her. She yawned and sensed him waking up. "Morning," he whispered into her ear. "Morning," she replied.

She made to get up, but Draco pulled her back down. "Stay," he murmured, stroking her hair. She leaned back against him, gladly complying. They stayed silent and, similar to the previous morning, no words were needed to convey their feelings.

"Hogsmeade," Hermione murmured. "We should get up."

"Alright." He let Hermione go and she sat up. She turned around and kissed him, then stood up. He did the same.

"I should change out of this," Hermione muttered, looking down at her ripped and muddy clothes.

"And I need to change-err-into something," he replied. Hermione laughed. Draco went in his bedroom and changed. Hermione took a quick shower, making sure to get all the branches out of her hair, and changed.

When they returned to the common room, Hermione heard a slight tap at the window. It was her owl. She ran to the window, letting it open, and bathing her in sunlight and owl feathers. She took the letter from the owl, who hovered patiently as she read it.

"They said it's fine," Hermione replied. "But they were hoping to see me during the break."

"Maybe they can come to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Day," Malfoy suggested.

"Would that be okay with your mother?"

"Sure," he said. "That way they'll see you for at least a day, but you can still spend it with us."

Hermione flipped the parchment over and hastily scrawled a reply to her parents. She gave the owl a small biscuit in a cage nearby, led it drink some water, and it was soon on its' way again.

"Have fun today," Draco said.

"You too." They kissed quickly and walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said brightly.

"Never again will I listen to the ravings of a madwoman!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, keep your voice down," Harry said.

"Never again!" he repeated in a hushed voice. "We could have gotten killed! What if that dog had decided it was hungry?"

"At least we didn't see any spiders!" Hermione shot back.

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but said nothing. They continued to talk about the escapade of the previous night and eat breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Draco," Blaise said slyly. "Get home alright?"

"Yeah," Draco replied.

"Listen, I hope you don't feel too sore, mate. It's jsut a game. And your stuff is with your Quidditch clothes in the locker room," he explained.

"I'm not offended. But next time...I intend to win," he replied with an evil grin.

"We'll see, Draco, we'll see." Blaise shrugged.

"That _was_ a hard hand you were dealt, Draco," Theodore Nott said.

"I'll be luckier next time. I was just rusty." They continued to converse and eat breakfast.

Dumbledore stood up. "Those who are going to Hogsmeade will be escorted out to the grounds by Mr. Filch now." The older students got up and followed Filch out to the grounds as they were arranged their form of transportation to Hogsmeade. They arrived at the village quickly.

"Three Broomsticks first?" Harry suggested. "Sure," Ginny replied. He put his arm around her as she shuddered from the cold. Hermione pulled her jacket tighter around her and longed for Draco's warmth by her side. They walked into the Three Broomsticks, which was packed with students seeking shelter from the cold. They managed to find a table near the middle and ordered some butterbeer to warm themselves up. Hermione sipped her butterbeer contently, chatting with her friends.

She looked up towards the door, where Draco and his friends were entering. He eyed her quickly, then continued to talk with his friends as they made their way towards them. To her discontent, she saw Blaise eyeing her oddly. Draco walked past her, talking to Nott, but Blaise paused long enough to stare Hermione up and down. She ignored him and finishing her butterbeer, asked, "Where do you guys want to go next?" "Some candy would be nice," Ron said, patting his stomach.

They proceeded to Honeydukes and indulged themselves in tons of candy. Ron happily chewed on a wad of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum as Harry and Ginny bought several Every Flavor Beans. Hermione bought a sugar quill, sucking on it thoughtfully. They all happily exited Honeydukes, enjoying their purchases.

They strolled around Hogsmeade, talking and joking around. They finally sat down on a bench in the center of the town. "hey Hermione, are there going to be any dances during the holidays?" Ginny asked. "Yeah actually, on Christmas Eve. It's going to be better than the last one," she said confidently. "Oy! Watch the liquor this time," Ron said warily, and theyall laughed.

"Are you going anywhere with your parents for the holidays, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You usually do."

"We're going to Italy, but only for about five days I think, and I'm leaving Christmas morning so I can be at the dance with you guys," she lied. "Cool," Ron replied.

Harry looked at his watch. "We should get onto the bus, it's nearly time to go." They stood up.

"You guys go ahead, I just want to get another sugar quill. Save me a seat!" She watched them go and walked toward the lone figure by the Shrieking Shack, pulling on the Invisibility Cloak she had borrowed from Harry as she walked, grinning mischievously.

Draco was standing by the fence of the Shrieking Shack, staring at it thoughtfully. She walked slowly up to him, then leaned in closely to his ear, whispering one word: "Boo." He let out a girly shriek and jumped back. "Who's there?" he said, eyes wide. "Sugar quill?" Hermione asked pulling off the cloak. He glared at her, and she grinned.

"Not so macho now, are you?" she asked.

"Oh shut up," he growled, then pulled her towards him, kissing her. As she pulled back, laughing, the first now of the winter began to fall, shrouding them in snow as they walked towards the bus, grinning. Students cheered as they got back onto the bus. Several rebellious students grabbed the falling snow, forming it into snowballs and throwing it at each other happily. Others drew their scarves tighter around them, looking up in wonder and glee. It was the holiday season, indeed.

**I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**All I ask is for reviews and comments, opinions, criticism-I'll take it all.**

**Next Chapter: The Christmas dance, Christmas at the Malfoy Manor, snowball fights, and love that seems to intensify by the second.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
